I'm Officially Screwed!
by midnightrider.009
Summary: Stevie Johnstantine is a girl who loves mechanics and machines. When she accidentally is contracted by Ciel and mistaken for a demon, what's a girl to do when she has a sexy butler and an adorable shota to deal with? I won't update until 1 review!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Officially Screwed

Chapter 1: Something shouta this way comes…

"I don't want to!"

"But Master…"

"I said I don't want to, Sebastian!" I crossed my arms in a manner of defiance. Sebastian tutted and reached again for my coat.

"Master, if you do want to heal, you'll have to take off the bloody coat," He reached again for it. I slapped his hand out of my reach.

"I'm perfectly fine, and am not a bloody child! This coat is just fine!" I yelled. Sebastian sighed again. With amazing force he pinned my head to the wall and began sliding off the blood-soaked coat, despite my flailing arms. Once the coat was off he tossed it over his shoulder and began walking out the door, stopping to talk over his shoulder.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" He smiled and expertly dodged the flying silverware I threw at him. I huffed in annoyance once he left. My arm still hurt, even though it was bandaged. Leave it to me to somehow get a cat, of all things, to scratch the living hell out of me when I'm not looking. Stupid creatures, really. I don't get at all how Sebastian likes them.

"Bloody cat," I said to myself, sitting on my bed. I was feeling rather exaughsted, so I laid my head down, and went to sleep for the first time in many nights.

_**Stevie P.O.V.**_

"Holy shiiiiit!" I screamed, running away from the monster. How had I gotten myself into this mess anyway?

"Come on, it won't hurt you, Stevie!" The monster yelled. I shook my head and backed against a wall.

"Yes, yes it will!"

"No, no it won't!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Too! Ah, dammit!" He yelled, tossing the monster aside. It fluttered down like a butterfly, the soft fabric trying to fool me with images of comfort. I grimaced.

"Stevie Johnstantine, I swear, by the Phantomhive's graves, you have to wear one of these sometime!" He yelled once more. I shook my head.

"Not in a million years, goddammit! Now let me go, I have to get back to the machine!" I tried to get around him, but he blocked the way. I looked up to his fire-engine red hair, green eyes, and cute freckles. I always told him he looked like Annie.

"You aren't going anywhere until you wear this!" He held up the dress one more time. I sighed, taking it from him.

"The only reason I'd use this is to wipe the grease off of my face when I'm done working, now move it!" I flung it over his head, blinding him, and calmly stepped around him to my machine. Ah, my machine. The most beautiful thing to ever grace this Earth, now if only I could fix her.

She was a 1964 Ford Fairlane, baby blue with a touch of white here and there. She was my baby, and I treasured her like there was no tomorrow. She needed a bit of touch-up work, though. Her engine was a disaster, kept coughing up fumes and whatnot. I was trying to fix that. Going pretty good, too, just needed a no-dress zone…

"Derek, if you're going to keep standing there, hand me that wrench will you?" I held out my hand, not looking at him. I felt the wrench drop into my palm, so I cranked it around the pipes and engine parts until it looked okay.

I stood up, meeting a chest to my back. Derek stood behind me, not moving.

"Derek…" I started, a vein threatening to twitch. Derek's hands were on my shoulders now.

"Yes?" He answered, whispering in my ear. I picked up my wrench and slammed it into his gut, turning around to face him.

"Didn't I already say not to touch me there you pervert! How many times must I tell you, there is nothing going on between us!" I looked down to Derek, who still had stars in his eyes, and a blush on his cheeks.

"You're still in the denial stage, how cute…" He said dreamily. I huffed and ignored him. Making my way over to my workbench, I picked up my recorder and started to say my 'diagnosis'.

"April 5, 2012, The Ford Fairlane had a slight malfunction today, so I tuned up the alternator and fixed the bug on the distributor cap. I think that'll do it for now, but I may have problems later on tomorrow. Logging off,"

I set the recorder back on its stand and turned to Derek, who was smiling sheepishly. I sighed and walked away. He had the biggest crush on me since the first grade, and I felt lucky and admired, of course, but I couldn't ever date him. Yes, he was hot, but he didn't have that special feeling, like that spark the drives the entire car.

I lived alone, other than the occasional visits from Derek. My parents were okay, of course, I just chose to live in a different area once I heard that they might let me. I was kind of a loner person. Some people were just like that.

I slammed the hood down and walked out of the garage, seeking immediate lemonade and cookies. I walked throughout my house, locating the kitchen and smell of cookies from two rooms away. Ah. Cookies.

"!" I yelled, making a dash for them. Even with my short, scrawny legs, I still could run like hell when need be. It was a gift.

The cookies were my favorite, snickerdoodle with extra cinnamon. If you didn't put the extra cinnamon on there, it would be like a plain cake, sure it tastes okay, but without the frosting, the stuff is just plain boring. Bleh.

I pocketed my wrench on my tool belt, fixed my black pig-tailed hair, and adjusted my goggles to on top of my head. I took out my random stopwatch. In three…two…one…

"Done!" I yelled as I finished the bowl of cookies in one gulp. I looked over to Derek, who was sweatdropping.

"Th-That's scary…" He said. I held up my hands in a peace sign.

"Don't be a hater!" I said. He shrugged and went to get a cookie for himself. I playfully slapped his hand away, letting him get one in the end.

Now, this is where things get interesting. Just read a little further, and see what happened to me due to my amazing lack of attention…

If I had paid a little more attention, I might have been able to dodge the criss-cross-Celtic-circle-thingy forming below my feet. Derek didn't notice it either. I might have been able to move out of the way in time, but sadly, cookies were more important than the thing below my feet. I might have taken to fact how everything was glowing red, or just how slightly odd it was that the last thing I heard was this:

"Do you want to make a contract?"

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Let me give you some advice: When you get transported to another point in space and time and you don't know where the hell you are, you're probably in the freakin' Phantomhive Mansion. And I only know that because there's a giant door in front of me saying:

_**'PHANTOMHIVE ESTATE. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK.' **_

__This was some seriously creepy shit.

My wide blue eyes observed the giant door, noticing the sign posted just below the previous one:

_**'BEWARE OF BUTLER.'**_

__I sweat dropped as I tried to get up. My legs were shaky, but they would hold nonetheless. That was always a good thing.

"Wh-Where the hell…?" I said. I looked down to see the same exact circle that appeared beneath my feet back home. Learning a lesson this time, I shrieked and jumped out of it, my boots landing on the hard pebblestone.

"Sebastian! I told you this wouldn't work!" My head whipped around at hearing a British accent. A very proper British accent, at that.

"My lord, she did get here, didn't she?" Another proper accent spoke. I observed the two cloaked figures talking, probably about me.

"But she's not a demon! Look at her; she's just a tiny human twit!" The smaller cloaked figure pointed at me. I felt a vein pop in rage. I was not THAT tiny!

"Speak for yourself, shrimp!" I yelled, walking over to the small person. They turned towards me.

"Okay, so she's a _loud_ tiny human twit. Sebastian!" The figure ignored me and turned towards the larger one. I was about to repeat my comment, when I noticed that even the smaller of the two people was taller than me. I kept my mouth shut. That would have been embarrassing.

"My lord, appearance has nothing to do with anything. _I_ don't look like a demon, now do I?" He motioned over himself. The smaller figure grunted in rage.

"You have _red eyes_ for heaven's sake! She's just got strange clothes, that's all!" He plucked at my shirt for emphasis. I slapped his hand away.

"I am standing right here, I'll have you know," I said loudly, reaching over to rip the hood off the smaller figure. I definitely didn't expect what I saw though.

I was standing face-to-face with a boy, black hair, blue eyes, just like me. Except, his eyes were a midnight blue, where as mine were like a robin's egg. He had the softest looking skin on this side of the Earth, with an eye patch over one eye. He looked utterly adorable.

The other man took off his hood without my help. I looked towards him, seeing the previously mentioned red eyes, black hair, and tall physique, I must say, the sexiest butler-person alive. I sweat-dropped again.

"What is your name?" The little boy asked. I turned towards him, glaring.

"Yours first,"

"No, yours,"

"Age before beauty,"

"Who's the beauty?"

He looked around mockingly. I growled and looked away. Tiny human twit my ass. Who was he to talk?

"The name's Stevie," I said. I felt a finger lightly tap my shoulder. I turned to see sexy-butler-dude.

"Last name, too, I can be a very impatient man," He smiled like it was the nicest thing in the world. I shuddered and gulped.

"J-Johnstantine, Stevie Johnstantine," I took a couple of steps backwards, for good measure. No one said anything for a while. The butler (I guessed) raised one eyebrow, and the kid's eyes were open as far as could be.

"J-Johnstantine! _The_ Johnstantine?" He pointed his cane at me. I nodded swiftly.

The little boy stomped over to me, glaring with all the rage midnight blue could offer. Turns out, that's a lot.

Why was my name so important? Phantomhive didn't exactly sound familiar…wait…wait…oh crap… it did.

The Phantomhive family. The prestigious Phantomhive family, that competed with mine years and years back. They were brutally murdered in the stocks-wise area by our company, until they made a comeback some two-years later. After that, a long rivalry was born.

I'm officially screwed.

"Argh! You Johnstantine brat! Why did you have to come here?" He yelled, still poking that cane at me. I glared, pushing it out of the way.

"Excuse me, but this brat doesn't know the answer to your question. I want to know how I got here too! Don't try to sick the blame on me!" I stood up, poking his chest. He glared even harder. I returned that look ten times more.

The butler-dude stepped in before I pummeled the kid. Holding him back, he smiled 'pleasantly' at me again. I felt a chill down my back.

"Won't you please come for some tea?"

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

I had to stop myself from gawking. The house, like expected, was just as big on the outside as on the inside. Duh. But it still gave off a lonely feel, kind of like it wanted another person there. I felt slightly proud at that matter as I marched through the halls.

"Excuse me, miss, the parlor room is this way," The butler pointed to the left, opposite my right. Oops.

"O-Of course it is!" I said, walking in the direction. Simultaneously, the butler and kid rose an eyebrow and smirked. I shivered. Their aura practically screamed, 'Don't-touch-me-or-I'll-whip-some-fancy-English-tea-on-your-ass,' I shivered again. I think it was the kid that scared me the most.

I walked to the parlor room, which looked more like an office to me. Maybe they were repurposing it. The boy sat down in his fancy chair, a huge brown leather chair. He motioned to the identical one across from it. I sat down, seeing a table, with one hell of a freaky board game on it. "Your body is burned by raging flames," Seriously?

Butler-dude spoke to the boy, "Master Ciel, might I suggest…"

Ciel nodded. He got up from his chair, walking over to me. With one finger, he slowly lifted up his eye patch, and with the other finger, gently drew it across my right eye.

"Sit down. We're going to play a game, Stevie. If you win, you get whatever you want, if I win, you're going to be one hell of a maid,"

**Author's note! Author's note! Okay, this is my second story, so tell me if I got anything wrong, since I haven't seen black butler in forever! Also, I will not update unless I get at least one review! So, I say, beware the button! Beware the button!**

**Beware it!**


	2. Ciel's bridge is falling down

**Author's Note: **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I was so happy when I got your two reviews, Breed Trancy and bananas! You really made my day! As a reward, **

**!**

Chapter 2:

Ciel's bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…

"Miss Johnstantine, I suggest we start the game," Sebastian said, motioning towards the board. Ciel sat in his chair and smirked. I gulped, already feeling outwitted. He emitted a force, some kind of aura that makes you feel beaten and outsmarted. Not a good thing.

"R-Right," I said, trying to pick out one of the player pieces. Ciel slapped my hand away from the Hunting Hound piece.

"That doesn't suit you. A Hunting Hound has speed, power, you match more to this," He picked out a stone gargoyle, staring into your depths with blue eyes. I shuddered, unconsciously leaning away from it.

"I-I think th-that's a little unnecessary, Ciel," I pushed the piece away with one finger. It seriously creeped me out. Ciel frowned, and tossed it to me in the end. My luck always seems to run out, doesn't it? Leave it to me to somehow get stuck with Mister 'I've-got-a-butler-so-fear-me'.

"You go first," Ciel said. I glared at him, spinning the top and landing on four. I had heard about him when I was little, how he always loved to play these games in business meetings. It always gave people the chills.

No duh.

I moved my piece the four squares, then drew my hand away from the board as much as possible. Of all the places in the world, why _that_? Really? Why did I have to land on _that_?

"You are taken prisoner by a hell hound, good job," Ciel praised sarcastically. I glared at him, sitting back in my seat.

"Psh! Like you could do any better, brat," Acting confident was the only thing that would make me survive in this hellhole. The only thing…other than jumping through that nice-looking window…

No, screw that. There's a big dog.

"A…dog?" I said to myself, forgetting the game altogether to look at the giant canine eyes staring through the window. I always loved dogs. They were so fluffy, and loyal, unlike cats, who loved on you only when they felt like it. Dogs were man's best friend for a reason.

I heard Ciel move his piece, and I heard steps coming over to me. Crap. I was staring at the dog for a long time, wasn't I?

"Miss Johnstantine, I advise you to keep playing, the master isn't a very…tolerant man," He drew out that sentence far longer than need be. Sebastian smirked when I looked towards him. Him. Window. Him. Window.

He won in the end.

I sat back down in the chair, looking at Ciel's piece. Why was I even playing this game anyway? Sure, I loved board games, but not ones that promise eternal death and his dog!

Ciel's piece had landed on a square, "You lost a limb in the enchanted forest,"

Creeeeeeeeeeepy.

"Look at that, Sebastian, I lost a leg in the enchanted forest, how unfortunate," He didn't _sound_ very unhappy…

I moved my piece again, not even looking at the place that I moved it to. Ciel spoke up after he spun.

"So, Miss Johnstantine, how is your family's business going? I hear that their toys are on the top market, yes?" Ciel spoke in such a business-like manner; I almost thought he was an adult. Well, he wasn't. No adult I've seen has that good-looking skin.

I sweatdropped. I didn't know what my family did exactly to crush the Phantomhives like they did, but I did know that whatever happened, they did it well. I guessed I should try to play along…

"Umm…" Nice playing along.

Ciel rose an eyebrow. I shrank back in my chair, my hand seeking the comfort of my wrench. Thank God my tool belt was still on, otherwise I'd go insane. Ciel's penetrating gaze pushed me further back in my chair. He spoke once more,

"Do you not know what your family is doing, Miss Johnstantine?"

I sank back, my back pressing on something unfamiliar. Well, it was unfamiliar until I heard a voice:

_"April 5, 2012, The Ford Fairlane had a slight malfunction today, so I tuned up the alternator and fixed the bug on the distributor cap. I think that'll do it for now, but I may have problems later on tomorrow. Logging off,"_

I paled. The butler and master pair both cocked their heads. I paid more attention to Ciel. He was so cute when he did that! I don't think I had ever seen a little boy (taller than me he may be) be so freakin' adorable!

Sebastian smirked. Fixing his shirt, he spoke up once more:

"Master, I do believe I was right. She will certainly be one _Hell _of a maid,"

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

So, there was a dog. In my face. A dog. In. My. Face.

"Umm…good puppy?" I said reaching up my hand to pet his snout. He was kinda cute in a way. Although, I had never seen a dog with red eyes before…

Ciel walked by the dog with his cane and a grimacing Sebastian, "Your room is the window up to your far right, and all the other rooms you may enter, except for my study. There will be a schedule laid out for you, and you are to help Mey-Rin clean all the roo-"I cut him off.

"Wait wait, you don't _really_ expect me to stay here, do you? You just took me out of my own _time_ to your creepy little mansion, not to mention you think I'm a _demon!_" I poked a finger in his face. Ciel coughed and cleared his throat,

"No, Sebastian thinks you're a demon. And you can't go back, anyway. So, you have two choices, either remain here, where you get a mansion to sleep in and food to eat, or go out on the streets and beg for meals. Your choice," He walked off, tapping his cane. My cheeks went hot with anger. He was so uncute!

"Listen here, punk," I started, running up to him and grabbing his collar, "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to _get a life_,"

He spun around, furious and slapped my hand off.

"Whatever life I may have is gone, but don't think I can't take yours so easily! What matters in my existence is surviving, and protecting the Queen at all costs, you know nothing!" He glared at me harder than he had ever done before. I stepped back, amazed. I didn't think I had struck that deep.

"I-I'm so-"

"Nevermind! Just get out of my sight!" He turned around and waved his hand, dispelling me. For once, I backed off, and ran out of the courtyard.

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

I ran and ran until I reached an unknown part of the house. How could I have been so insensitive? Poor Ciel, I hurt his feelings, and I felt incredibly bad for it. I really didn't know anything. Everything I heard about him was that he was a lonely little brat who liked to play creepy games. So far, I was right, but that didn't make him a robot…

"I'm sorry, kid," I said to myself. I heard a gasp from in front of me.

"You shouldn't talk t'yourself, that's bad for you yes it is," I looked up to see a bespectacled maid, rushing towards me. Wait, she wasn't rushing, she was falling…crap. She landed on me, crushing the tiny little Stevie with a new move, "The-Maid-of-Doomitude," How to conduct "The-Maid-of-Doomitude" Wear glasses that you can't see through and find an innocent little Stevie. The rest goes unsaid.

"Oooh! I've gun an dun it again! I'm so sorry, miss!" She yelled, getting off me. I stood back up, dusting off my shirt.

"It's alright," I said, "I'm Stevie, nice to meet you,"

The maid's eyes widened behind her glasses. (I guessed again, I couldn't see her eyes,)

"Oohh, you're that new maid the young Master said he was gonna hire, that you are! But you're so pretty! You look more like his sister!" She cooed and cooed over me, turning me this way and that. I shot her a deadpan look.

"Thank you, but don't call me pretty,"

She shrunk away from the gaze of hell. Good job.

I looked around after an awkward silence. The maid looked around as well, probably wondering who I was looking for. I laughed, embarrassed.

"Um, could you tell me where Cie- where the young master is?" I asked. The maid nodded.

"Right down that hall, yes it is. Go on an take a left, and you got his study, that you do!" She yelled again. Man, she was loud. I smiled and thanked her, rushing off. I had to apologize to that kid, no matter what.

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

I never noticed the door before. It was huge. Very huge.

Yes, very huge indeed.

In fact, it was so huge, that I was having trouble trying to find the doorknob in all its hugeness. It had to be somewhere, just look. Don't laugh at me; you would do it too, that you would.

Ciel, I think your maid is contagious.

"Where are you little little doorknob? Come ouuuut…" I sang to it, hoping to coax it out. What? I always though doorknobs liked music. It always worked back at my home.

"Miss Johnstantine, I don't think singing will effectively open the Young Master's door," A voice said from behind me. I whipped around to see sexy-butler dude, smiling at me. One of the creepiest smiled I had ever seen, yes, but smiling nonetheless.

He walked over and pushed on the door.

I sweatdropped. "So it's like that…" And with that brilliant comment I waltzed through the entrance. Ciel sat in the brown leather chair again, studying the game. I gulped. He looked so...in tune.

"Young Lord? Miss Johnstantine is here to see you," Sebastian calmly fled the premises. I glared at him in envy.

"Well? You wanted to talk to me?" Ciel sounded so bored.

I nervously wrung my hands, "Yeah, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know you're parents were… you know," I looked up to him. He wasn't even looking at me, just staring at the board.

"You're forgiven," He said. My eyes widened.

"That easy?"

"Would you like it to be harder?"

"N-No…"

"Then, leave me be right now. That's an order," He shooed me away with his hand. I didn't want to, and was about to object, but a force compelled me too. It was like I couldn't disobey, at all. Almost like…

Instinct.

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

_**Ciel P.O.V.**_

I watched in mild, very mild amusement as Stevie walked out of the room against her will. I even heard her cries of help from down the hall.

"I-can't-stop-walking! Ow! Bad hand! Bad hand! Legs! I command you to stop! Listen to your upper half, dammit! Ow, Ow!" Her voice carried on and on down the hall.

I sighed, sitting back in my chair. She was certainly a handful. But, I did need a new protector of sorts, just for when Sebastian wasn't enough. Which was rather rare.

If anything failed, she could be like my court jester.

Johnstantine. I never thought I would hear that name ever again after the president of the company suffered a…heart attack a year ago. But, she didn't even know what her company did, and the strange voice that came from her backside when she leaned into the chair…she would have to explain tomorrow. She interested me. It's hard to do that, you know.

Very hard, indeed.

**Author's note! Okay, so I had a bit of trouble thinking up this chapter, but this is probably the most fun out of all my stories to write. Tell me if anything is wrong, so I can fix it :D Oh, and I have another story :Only on the Outside. Look in Ouran High School Host Club. **

**Remember, no reviews, no update! Bye Bye!**


	3. The Dangers of Stevie and a Dress

Chapter 3:

The Dangers of Stevie and a Dress

I had one problem. Just one. It was a minuscule little thing, and didn't require much thought process, anyone could handle it. Just, one little problem with it:

I hate the damn dress.

"W-W-W-What the hell?" I yelled aloud. The frustrated blonde in front of me gave a cute pout.

"No! No! No! That dress isn't even cute! Put it back!" She ordered. I complied gladly. Was this really Ciel's cousin?

Elizabeth stood in front of her closet, throwing dresses this way and that. I tried to dodge them, but alas, it was inevitable as I got surrounded by the enemy territory. I was nearly choking from the amount of frills the things had. Blehch.

"Ooh, maybe this one! I don't normally like black, but this would suit your hair!" She yelled, pulling out a lacy dress with corset strings up and down the back. My eyes wondered over the black and gold fabric tying together, almost like a ball gown, but with forced casualty. I think I was going to be a casualty pretty soon…

"L-Lady Elizabeth…" I started, sweatdropping. She looked up at me, pouting again.

"You aren't allowed to call me that, only Lizzie, remember?"

I had to agree.

She might throw more dresses at me.

"Now, try this one on and be quick about it!" She yelled. I caught the black dress and made a sprint for the changing screen. Lucky I was a girl, so it came naturally to change out of clothing fast. Although I don't think I could have gotten through the Fort Knox of laces without Lizzie's help.

"Um, Lizzie?"

"Yes?"

"I got the dress on and all, but I can't figure out the laces…" She came around the changing screen and moved her hands expertly over all the strings, pulling them tight. I secretly marveled over how she was able to do it without a second thought.

Lizzie stepped back, pulling me with her around the changing screen. She looked at me, hand at her chin, observing from every angle how 'cute' it was…I think I was going to be sick pretty soon…

"An otherwise acceptable level of cute, but it needs one more item to complete the cuteness agenda," She spoke like a scientist. I sweatdropped , trying not to think of the millions of ways of death by dress.

Or, death by blonde. Your choice.

Lizzie gasped, a bright smile on her face, "I know! I know! This would make it adorable!" She came up with a dark hat to match the dress, but the hat was smaller than most hats, so it would only partially cover one eye. It had laces, flowers, the whole shebam. I paled.

Lizzie put the hat on me, fixing it so it looked just right.

"You look adorable! Go and show the other servants!" She hustled me out the door without another word. So, I stood there in the doorway, stunned and dizzy. Mey-Rin, the newly dubbed Finny and Bardroy, and Sebastian were all standing there, looking at the amazing entrance of Stevie-the-dizzy-midget.

"Why, Miss Stevie! You look so cute!" Mey-Rin yelled. I was still dizzy.

"Th-Thank youuuu," I couldn't even form straight sentences…

Sebastian smirked and walked around to fix my slightly tilted hat. I blushed. Don't judge me, you would too when a sexy demon-butler is fixing your hat while saying something like this:

"I do believe you will look stunning this evening, Miss Johnstantine,"

I looked the other way, ignoring Mey-Rin's slightly saddened look. It made me feel a little bit guilty. Maybe after this I should try to set them up…

Finny looked at me and grinned, a big, stupid, yet kinda cute grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You do look really cute, Stevie," He said. I sweatdropped and rolled my eyes.

"It's not cute if you get kidnapped by a hyper blonde, forced into seventeen different dresses, and had just about everything there was done to your hair, no it's not cute at all," and with that I walked off. Everyone was silent behind me. I smiled. Success.

I tried to devise a plan to get out of the dress before anyone else saw me. I utterly hated it. Good thing Derek wasn't here, or else he'd never let me hear the end of it. The dress's frills made me trip more than once, until I somehow wound up in the main hall, where I heard Ciel was waiting. He was probably dresses up too, since there was going to be a ball tonight. I groaned again.

Ciel was there, but not facing me. He was talking with another business partner in the center of the hall, and I hid behind a pillar so that he wouldn't see me. That would have been the most utterly embarrassing thing in my life to have Mr. Short-stuff to see me in lace and frills. Oh no, not me.

I looked out from the pillar to see Sebastian walk right past me and down the stairs. Oh, why did I get a really bad feeling from him? Maybe it was due to the fact that he was a demon…or maybe it's just genes…

Sebastian walked up to Ciel and whispered something in his ear. Ciel nodded, and turned around to face in the pillar's (my) direction. I gulped with fear.

"Stevie, this is an order. Come out from that pillar this instant!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_** Ciel P.O.V.**_

I was annoyed when Sebastian told me that Stevie was hiding again. She had been trying to make escapes this whole week, and it was getting on my nerves. I already had a long standing order to Sebastian to prevent her escapes as much as possible. Which, for him, was always.

It seemed that Stevie was hiding behind the pillar. I sighed, turning around.

"Stevie, this is an order. Come out from that pillar this instant!" I yelled. Everybody turned to look at her. Including me.

I sucked in a breath when she stepped out. She looked so…so…incredibly…

Cute.

With her black and gold dress, the small hat, she looked like one of those fine dolls you see in shop windows. It was amazing. She didn't look like a grown beautiful lady, just a petite little doll that you wanted to hug and keep by your side. Once again, I did too.

She walked down the steps one by one, nervously looking around the ballroom. I sighed once more. Could she look at little more sophisticated?

Stevie walked across the ballroom to me, anxiously glancing at all the people watching her. She must feel like I did when I had to wear a dress. Which was bad. Very, very, very bad.

At least she didn't have a blonde grabbing her rump. Also bad.

"Ciel **I **willmurderyourshotaassforthis," She spoke fast and quiet, so much that only I could hear her. I sweatdropped. She probably would.

_**Stevie P.O.V.**_

After my lovely threat to kill Ciel, he stuck his hand out to me. It was freakin' adorable, I must say, with his fancy blue tailcoat and shoes on, he looked like a little doll.

Although this little doll had a hot butler.

"Would you care to dance with me, Miss Johnstantine?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. Come again?

"What's in it for you, pretty boy?" I asked. Ciel glared at me.

"The absence of Sebastian's nagging. Now dance," He took my hand anyway and led me onto the ballroom floor.

Now, if you think I'm going to be the classic kind of girl and say, "Well, I don't know how to dance," you're wrong. I could dance, and freakin' well too. Let's just say, Derek had a _very_ big crush on me for a reason…

"You do know how to waltz, correct?" Ciel asked. I nodded. One little dance couldn't hurt. The waltz happened to be my best dance.

The music started. I ran over the basic steps in my mind, letting the natural ease of my body flow with the tune. Ciel's hand was on my waist and we twirled around the dance floor, attracting the attention of all the onlookers. I smiled. It wasn't so bad. I was just glad Derek wasn't there.

I almost stopped when I saw Lizzie though. She was watching us from afar, a sad smile on her face and tears threatening to spill. I immediately felt guilty. Looking towards Ciel, my eyebrows knit. One dance wasn't worth one heart.

"Ciel…I'm sorry," I backed out of his grasp once we were near the crowd. Lizzie was standing right next to me, looking as shocked as ever.

"Lizzie's the one you need to be dancing with," I gently pulled her arm towards Ciel. The music started again. Not wanting to look stupid, Ciel took Lizzie out to the dance floor, leaving me to watch from the sidelines. Ciel tried his best to remain indifferent, but I could see his brow twitch in annoyance even as he glided around the floor. My cheeks began to heat up in anger. He was dancing with an honest, sweet girl, who you can't really ever find very easily. Lizzie wasn't trying to do anything bad at all.

"You don't deserve her, shouta,"

**Author's note! Yes, I know I took forever to finish this, but I have had a lot of things going on lately, so that's my pathetic excuse But I do know one thing….**

**IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE THEN REVIEW!**

**cookies**


	4. His Butler, Too Sexy for His Shota

Chapter 4:

His Butler, Too Sexy for His Shota…

"Answer me!"

"No!"

"I said answer me N.O.W!" Ciel yelled as he chased me through the house. I turned around and prepared to stick my tongue out at him, only for him to come crashing into me, thus, we land on the floor.

Splat.

Yes, I know this sounds cliché and girly, but Ciel DID land on top of me, both his hands pinning my shoulders to the ground. Let's just say that my face created a new hybrid shade of crimson. My blood probably wasn't even that color…

Damn shota.

"Get off me!" I yelled, trying to push him down. Ciel grunted and glared further at me.

"You will stay like this until you tell me why you've been avoiding me for the past _week_!" Did he not see our position?

I shook my head and kept my mouth shut. Ciel sighed, leaning down, closer, closer, _even closer_, to whisper softly in my ear…

"I didn't want to have to resort to…this…but, this is an order, Stevie, tell me your reason, _now_," He smirked and leaned back up. I was about to refuse, but my mouth moved faster than my brain.

"I was angry at you for being so mean to Lizzie," I said in a blur. Ciel's eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Do **not** order me to say that again, shota," I glared at him. He was still on top of me. Midget. On top. Of smaller midget.

Smaller midget not happy.

Ciel cocked his head. "I don't recall being mean to Elizabeth," He said. My cheeks heated up in anger this time.

"Of course you were mean! Don't look so annoyed when you're dancing with a girl who loves you with everything she's got! Dammit!" I flailed even more underneath him. He sighed and shifted his weight so that I couldn't possibly move if I wanted to.

"Anyone would be annoyed if their dance partner just steps out on them in the middle of a waltz," He said calmly. I felt a vein pop on my forehead.

"That'd not the point!" I yelled, taking advantage of his surprise to throw him off me. He yelled and landed on the floor with a beautiful, nice…

_Thud_.

I jumped up as soon as I could and ran out of the room, ignoring Ciel's voice. I sighed as I sprinted out the door. Maybe Mey-Rin would help me out.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_** Ciel P.O.V.**_

Stevie yelled at me and ran out of the room. I considered ordering her to come back, but Sebastian's words flashed back into my mind:

_ "Young Master, I advise you to, oh, how do the youngsters call it, __train__ Miss Johnstantine into becoming a proper maid," He smiled a cunning smile. I frowned in thought._

_ "But can't you do that?" I asked him, "I have so much work to do," I motioned to my many stacks of papers piling up on my desk. Sebastian smiled and shook his head._

_ "I'm afraid that won't work, Young Master. Miss Johnstantine is your maid, not mine. She should be trained to listen to you, and," He held up a bracelet with a bell on it, "This might help,"_

_ I sighed. Cat-obsessed idiot. "I don't want to take place in another one of your sick fantasies, Sebastian," He smiled again and rung the bell._

_ "My lord, this isn't what you think. Though I do agree that she would make a wonderful kitty…" I cut him off._

_ "Get to the point,"_

_ "Ah! Yes, master. Just simply don't order her around for the day, but make sure that she keeps this bracelet on. It slowly makes the wearer release their inner thoughts, the only real form of privacy one can have. Also, only I can take it off of her. Sooner or later, she will learn not to cross you, and be a good little kitty, yes, Young Master?" He cocked his head in the picture of utmost innocence. I sighed._

_ "Worth a try,"_

I admit to being an idiot.

_**Stevie P.O.V.**_

Bracelets. Horrible little things, meant to cut off the circulation to your wrist and keep your hand numb until it turns blue and falls off. That's what they're made for. Nothing else. Zip. Nada.

So why do I have one on now?

"Mey-Riiiiiiin!" I yelled, running after the redhead maid. She turned to me, round glasses and all.

"Why, you look a' mighty troubled, that you do, what's wrong, Stevie?" Her eyebrows knit in concern. I knelt over, panting. Turns out running at full speed in a mansion while being chased by a demon hound while running into a wall can take a lot out of you.

"Can you- get this- bracelet- off me?" I held out the offending item. She observed it curiously.

"Surely it can't be that hard? Have you already tried, Stevie?"

I shot her a look.

"Of _course_ I've tried, but it won't _come off_," I pulled with all my might at the fabric thing with a bell, but it didn't cease.

Mey-Rin gave me a considering look, "Maybe you should ask Sebastian to do it for you. He's incredibly strong, that he is," I thought about it. It was probably Sebastian that suggested it to Ciel. Damn butler. Sexy, yet horrible butler. Bad, bad butler.

Who am I kidding, I'm crushing on a demon.

"Thanks, Mey-Rin, I'll keep that in mind," I smiled at her and walked off. Until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Miss Stevieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I turned around to see Finny running towards me with a big smile on his face. This was going to be interesting…

Finny stopped in front of me, still grinning like an idiot. I had learned to like it by now.

"What's up, Finny?" I asked. He pulled a big tulip from behind his back. I gasped.

"I…wanted to give this to you, Miss Stevie," He blushed. My heart started to beat fast. No, not because I had a crush on him, but any girl would when a cute boy is giving her a flower!

"U-Uh, thanks, Finny, I really appreciate this," I said. He smiled a small grin once more.

"What do you say to it, Miss Stevie?" He spoke quietly. Mey-Rin was suspiciously gone…

My mouth moved faster than my brain again.

"I-I think you're really cute, which is why my heart is beating fast," My hand moved to my mouth that instant. Why did I just say that?

Finny's eyes grew wide. All the while the only thoughts in my head are _!_

"Well, i-if so, then I'll a' have to think about it, it came so fast," He said while scratching the back of his head. No, no, no, no, NO!

"Finny, I-"

"No, no, you don't have to say anymore, Miss Stevie, I'll be retiring for the night, please think on it a little more, just to be sure. Oh, and one more thing," He leaned down to give me a peck on the cheek, "Sweet dreams," And with that he ran off to his room. My thoughts shall remain censored.

I heard a noise from behind me…

"SEBASTIAN!"

Did I mention they had rats around here?

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Mey-Rin was right. Sebastian could take it off. He just didn't want to. Smart ass demon.

"Get. The. Thing. Off. Meh." I said, glaring at Sebastian. He smiled and shrugged. I glared even more. What's worse, I'm talking about a four-foot-something glaring at a six-foot-don't-care, anything seem unfair to you?

"I'm sorry, Miss Stevie, but first you must promise to obey the Young Master from now on," He motioned over to a pouting Ciel. I shifted my glare over to him.

"So this is YOUR FAULT brat, what is your problem?" I shouted. He didn't even so much as look at me. I growled.

"LISTEN TO ME MIDGET!" I grabbed at a lock of his hair. He yelled in protest.

"OW! Don't talk that way to your superiors!"

"Don't put a random bell on your servants!"

"Next time do as I say!"

"There won't be a next time, since this thing is coming off _now_!" I pulled with all my might at the bracelet, but it wouldn't budge. I hated jewelry, but this was going to far…

Sebastian had mysteriously disappeared from the room. He left Tanaka in his place.

"Oh ho ho,"

Ciel glared at me from beyond the eye patch. I glared back.

"You do know that I saw everything that Finnian said to you, yes, Stevie?"

"You WHAT?"

"I am absolutely aware of his infatuation with you, however, I can order Sebastian to remove that bracelet if you no longer with to…ehem… expand your thoughts,"

"Fine then, order him!"

"Only if you obey me completely,"

"STOP SOUNDING LIKE A PEDOPHILE!"

"Oh ho ho,"

And that's how it was.

_**Mey-Rin's P.O.V.**_

I always thought Miss Stevie and the Young Master would be an adorable couple, that they would. Even Bardroy thought it true. All us servants listened into Sebastian's and them's conversations. Sebastian really was a genius, considering he could devise a bracelet having an effect on your neurology, that he was. I don't think young Finny was quite as pleased, though.

"So that's why she said all those things," He muttered to himself, looking down sadly. I felt bad for him.

"Aw, it's alright lad, you can find another lady like Miss Stevie," He looked up.

"I can?"

"Course, and she'll be just as beautiful, too. Besides, you don't want to make Miss Stevie unhappy by forcing her away from Ciel, now do you?"

"STOP SOUNDING LIKE A PEDOPHILE!"

"…Forcing, you said?"

** Author's note! Yes, I know my chapters have been getting a little shorter, but, THAT WILL CHANGE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HATE THE STUPID STAAR TEST WE HAVE TO TAKE IN TEXAS! (Internal venting complete)**

** Btw, you know the drill, reviewers and shadow-readers. REVIEW OR NO MORE FANFICTION! OH, AND COOKIES!**

**You can just push that little button right there, you see?**


	5. Enter, His Highness!

Chapter Five:

Enter, His Highness!

No, no, and no. This is not happening. That's right, Stevie, it's all a dream, just a scary, scary dream…

So someone please tell me why I'm dreaming of a demon dog.

"Pluto!" I yelled in surprise. He looked up to me, big eyes full of innocence, not suspecting a thing. Which, would have been fine, under normal circumstances. Just not if you're looking at a barley-covered naked man.

Mey-Rin yelled and leapt over to my face, shielding my eyes.

"You shouldn't look, that you won't!" She yelled frantically, "Finny, please get Pluto away from Miss Stevie! She's too young to see a sight like this!"

I squirmed from breath loss from underneath her. Why was this maid so strong?

"M-Mey-Rin, you're killing the midget," I gasped. She looked down at my purple face and let go as quickly as she clung on.

"Ooh, sorry Miss Stevie, but Pluto does that occasionally when he gets excited, that he does, he must really like you," I didn't answer for lack of breath. Breath in, breath out. There you go, I almost forgot the human breathing system right there, wouldn't want that to happen…

We were charged with the task of the day (Trying to round up Pluto before some very important guests came,) by none other than the Midget Lord himself, Ciel. His exact words were, and I believe-

"What are all of you doing just standing around?"

…Not those.

"S-Sorry Young Master!" The trio yelled at once. I just glared. You remember last 'episode' don't you?

Ciel looked at me, raising an expectant eyebrow, "Something you need to say?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, nothing comes to mind," I said while tapping my chin. Ciel just scoffed and walked away. I did the same. Well, until Sebastian stopped me.

"Miss Johnstantine," He asked formally. I groaned and sighed.

"You just won't let me forget my last name, will you?"

"I suggest you try and play nice with the Young Master. He really does need your help," He said. I scoffed.

"And I suggest you stay out of my business. I won't 'play nice' to that brat over there. He needs to learn to earn something by himself for once," I turned around, prepared to go back to Mey-Rin. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You may not know this," Sebastian started, "But the Young Master has already earned more than you think,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I couldn't stop thinking about what Sebastian said. Should I trust him? I mean, he has been with Ciel longer than I have, so it makes sense to listen to him. But something about that kid just struck a weird note with me, like flip a switch and you get insta-midget, surprise!

Trying to make up with Ciel was probably the best choice, considering that I was going to be here for a while until I could figure out how to get back. But where was he…?

"Ciel?" I called, stepping into his office. Sure enough, Senor Midget was there, in all his shota glory. I just realized that I secretly envied his prettiness. I almost giggled at him giving me beauty tips.

"…Yes?" He asked, looking up at me through his lashes. I really blushed for the first time since I saw him. Beautiful…

"You wanted something?"

…Almost.

"Y-Yeah, I wanted to talk, Ciel,"

He looked shocked at the fact that I used his name. I shrugged sheepishly. He cleared his throat, returning to robot-mode.

Ciel motioned over to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down, prepared to say the thing that would ultimately lead to my doom…

"I-I'm sorry, Ciel!" I slammed both my hands on the table. His eye went wide. Mine were shut, both with embarrassment and with fear. My impending doom would be arriving in a bow-covered box anytime soon…

"You're…sorry?" He asked, perplexed. I nodded, my head still hanging down. Life don't fail me now!

"I've been incredibly shallow to you and I reeaaally regret it, so can we be friends?" I looked up and held out my hand. His eye was as wide as ever and he slowly reached up his own gloved hand to mine.

"Uhh…okay,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Stevie, go stand _orderly_ outside, our _guests_ will be here any minute now," Ciel spoke the words with such distaste I thought he was going to puke. Nevertheless I saluted him like an army general.

"Yes sir!"

He facepalmed. I sweatdropped. Just about every other form of exaggerated anime emotions took place after that.

"…You _can_ at least do _that_ right can't you?" He said after I tripped going out the doorway. I raised my hand without getting up.

"I'm okay!"

"_Friendship_ indeed…"

He walked off, probably to go talk with Sebastian or something. I stood outside with the others, avoiding Finny's glances and wondering about the guests that were coming.

A carriage rode up, with white horses, gold lining, the whole shebam. My eyes immediately went wide, figuring that a extremely important figure was about to step out. I sucked in a breath, waiting for it…

Let's just say my vision was completely wrong.

"Ciiii-EEEEEEE-LLLLL!" Out stepped- no, out _jumped_ a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy, with the SHORTEST shorts I had ever seen in my life. I didn't notice them at first because of his long tailcoat, but man those things were tiny…

"Ciel's here! Ciel's here!" He sang. All of the servants and I sweatdropped. What a weird kid…

He ran up to me, laughing heartily. Well, he looked normal enough, but since when did Ciel order playmates over?

"Hey, Hey, what's your name?" He asked, all up in my face. I back off a little, caught off guard.

"St-Stevie,"

"Yay! I met someone new! By the way, Stevie…" He looked me in the eye like a little kid would.

"Yes?"

"You're really ugly,"

…

…

Must. Kill. Blonde.

"I'm _what_?" I said after a full minute. He giggled like he just complemented me.

"That's all for now, I must go to see Ciel!" He waved goodbye and ran inside the house, his creepy butler following him the whole time. I felt dizzy. Sebastian had competition…

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I followed the blonde jackass towards Ciel's office, where he didn't just walk through the door, he backed up and got a running start! Dramatically, he jumped through the door (yet again) and landed right in front of a facepalming Ciel.

I rushed up to Ciel, preparing to defend him from the Blonde Psycho of Doom. Were people in the Victorian era always this crazy?

"Ciel," I whispered. His eye went in my direction to let me know of his attention, "Be careful. This guy's a total maniac, rude, brash, bipolar. Watch out for him,"

Ciel sighed.

"You haven't told me anything I don't know,"

He walked up to the boy and started to talk with him.

"Alois Trancy, I am prepared to make a deal, will you listen?" He rose an eyebrow. Alois nodded eagerly.

"Anything from Ciel! You're lucky, I haven't hated anyone as much as you in my entire life!" He yelled, smiling. I anime-fell. H-Hated?

"Very well. I will agree to pay you one hundred pounds for each case that our Queen makes you solve if _you_ agree to _stay the hell away from me_," He said all of that with a perfectly straight face. I anime-fell again. Had I corrupted Ciel? The Midget Lord?

Alois Trancy frowned, his eyes darkening under a glare.

"No,"

"What?"

"Ciel, if you think that I would give you up for money, you're _very_ wrong," He leaned forward and did the unthinkable.

He_ licked_ him.

Ciel's eye went wide while Mey-Rin fainted from blood loss due to a nosebleed. I was just about there, too.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Nobody's P.O.V.

Alois left the mansion shortly after giving Ciel his…err…present. Claude followed him, as stoic as ever while occasionally pushing up his glasses. Alois jumped (Once more) into the carriage, yelling for the driver to go with a loud "Hurrah! Hurrah!" And the carriage sped off without another word.

"Do you think that went well, Claude?"

"Yes, Your Highness,"

"Wasn't that Stevie girl hideous?"

"Yes, your highness,"

"Do you think that- WOAH!"

The carriage stopped to a halt, right in the middle of a country road. Angry, Alois poked his blonde head out the window.

"Driver, did you not hear me? I said, 'Hurrah! Hurrah!' does that mean something else in carriage-driver language? Hm?" But his message went unheard. Even more angry, Alois jumped out of the carriage to go face the driver, maybe gouge his eye out, but was caught off guard when he saw the man with a broken neck and blood streaming from his mouth.

"C-Claude!"

The butler ran out as fast as he could (one millisecond) and stood in front of Alois, elegantly pushing up his spectacles all at the same time.

Slowly people started to emerge from behind the trees, holding muskets and daggers in their hands. Alois hid behind Claude, occasionally peeking his head out to see the action.

"Al-ight, ye bloddy bastads, put yer hands where Aye can see em'!" A man with a strong English accent pointed the gun at Alois, "Or Aye'll kill tha brat!" He cocked the gun, just to be sure. Alois was frozen in place, clutching onto Claude. But then, his bipolar-ness kicked in, and he glared at the man the way a snake glares at prey.

"You're even uglier than the girl. Maybe I'll gouge your eye out too," He put a hand to his chin in actual thought. The man had a look of shock in his blue eyes, and he backed up, still holding the gun.

"That's it! Aye'm gonna shoot that damn brat! Say yer prayers, ya little freak!" He aimed at Alois now-frightened head. Claude prepared to defend him, until someone decided to do that job for him.

"Stop, goddammit!"

A skinny, lanky girl fell down from one of the trees. Everyone turned to look at her, as she dusted off herself and proceeded to glare at the man with the gun, "I told you we don't kill people! Only take their stuff! Listen to me when I talk, '_ye bloddy bastads'_!" She yelled, repeating his words. The girl walked over, putting her arms out wide to defend Alois, "And don't call him a freak! He's much more normal than the rest of you lot are, I'll tell you that! Now who're the freaks?"

Alois's eyes went wide at seeing her. For one, it was like looking all the way through a black and white photo album then suddenly seeing the biggest picture in full-vibrant color. Whereas all the other men were dirty-blonde haired and dark blue eyed, the skinny girl had pure, fiery red hair, with crystal blue eyes. If the old legends were true, Alois wouldn't be surprised if she went crazy later on in life.

All the men looked down sadly, putting down their guns and walking back. The man who threatened Alois eyed the redhead girl, his eyes melting, "You get ya' way, Penny-girl. Ya know we could never harm ya'" They all retreated back. 'Penny' breathed a sigh of relief, turning to Alois.

"That was a close one- HEY!" She screamed. Alois had hugged her with all his might.

"Awww, she's so adorable! Hey, hey, Claude, can we take her home?" He looked up to Claude like he was asking for a puppy. Claude simply pushed up his glasses, the light reflecting off evilly.

"Yes, Your Highness,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Alois ran back inside the mansion, while a struggling Penny was being easily pulled by Claude.

"Hey! Hey! I have parents, you know! Do you _want_ a missing child report?" She glared at Claude. He pushed up his glasses again.

Alois looked at the two and laughed maniacally, running down to grab Penny's hand in his, since she was relatively the same height.

"But you're so low social-wise; it's adorable how you think that Scotland Yard will care!" He giggled at her appalled look. She tried glaring at Alois for a while, but it wouldn't work. She just couldn't be mad at someone she just defended.

"Unfortunately, you're right. My own sister just disappeared a week ago, and the authorities won't do a thing about it. Some luck I have," She looked up and giggled with Alois. Pretty soon the laughter of both turned into maniacal cackling. Claude sweatdropped, stepping away from the two.

Penny turned to Alois once more, smiling brightly, maybe even an insane grin. He put an arm around her best buddy style, and together they both walked into the house.

If only they noticed the gang of English men secretly plotting Alois's demise for stealing away their dear, dear little Penny.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, so I know I haven't updated on this in forever, but I have another excuse, we have an online Spanish course, so I have to get my grade up or else summer school! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway, review, or else I REALLY won't update! ;D**

**Push da button dat button dat little little button….**


	6. His Butler, Romantic

Chapter Six:

His Butler, Romantic

**Somewhere in the Phantomhive Mansion:**

"CIEL! Where are you? I'm gonna murder you, you bloody midget!" I yelled as I ran down the halls, soaking wet. And why was the midget wet, you ask? Well, very good question, you see, it all started with this:

I was happily prancing down the halls after Sebastian let me try some of the cake he was making for Ciel. It was chocolate, topped with crème fresh and fruit. Amazing, right? So, anyways, there I was, all giggly and WAY out of character, until I came face-to-face with the midget lord.

"Oh, Ciel, hey there," I said, surprised. He just grunted and glared like he usually does. Now Stevie, unusually intimidated by the glare, shrunk away from it.

_Be very careful Stevie. He can smell fear._

I gulped and smiled again. Such a crotchety little midget he was….

"Okay, let me try this again, Hello, Cranky Master," I waved my hand in a sarcastic fashion. He glared again and stepped to the side.

"Sebastian let you eat sugar again, didn't he?"

"…Yes…"

He seemed satisfied with that, and walked off, saying only one extra thing:

"By the way, you and Finnian are to give Pluto a bath, he smells disgusting, is that understood?"

"Stop talking like a drill sergeant and sure,"

Flash Forward to Pluto:

I walked into the yard, with buckets of water, prepared to bathe the largest thing alive. Of course, Finny kept wrestling with Pluto, so I ended up giving both him AND Pluto a bath. Ciel watched disapprovingly from ten feet away (What? I like to measure,) tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hurry up, I am expecting guests, you know," He said. I looked over and rolled my eyes.

"As long as they aren't blonde and creepy, then I don't give a shit," And with that lovely comment I turned back to Pluto.

By now you're probably wondering: What happened? Why is she wet then?

…Just. You. Wait.

"Stevie, you're splashing the water all over the place," Ciel said as he walked over. He reached up his cane and bopped me on the head. I glared at him in return.

"Oh just go and focus on flirting with your butler or whatever," I said, shooing him off. From behind me, Mey-Rin and Bardroy said simultaneously:

"**Phase two of Sugar High Stevie: Acting like a total jackass,"**

They later on denied the cursing that they heard.

Ciel's cheeks flushed (with anger…probably) and he yelled, "I do no such thing!"

I stuck my tongue out, while trying to move the water out of his reach, "I bet you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Too! Ah, damn!" He said. I blinked, having déjà-vu. Weird, I completely forgot about Derek….

Ooops.

"Anyway, I'm doing what you said, so just let me, wh-WOAH!" Ciel had tried to catch my shoulder, but ended up pulling me back, resulting in all the water splashing over me.

…

…

"CIEL! THIS IS YOUR DAY TO DIE!"

End flashback:

Now you see what happened.

**And now, somewhere in the Trancy Mansion:**

Alois skipped happily down the halls of his mansion, stopping only to sneeze.

"Weird, someone must be talking about me. Oh well!~" And with that he continued.

Alois was very happy that day, and would have been even happier if he could find Penny. But she was nowhere to be found. He thought she was hiding. She liked to do that a lot.

"Peeeeeeeennnnnnnnyyyyyyyy," He sang, "Where aaaaaarrrreeeee yoooooouuuuu," He checked everywhere, behind chairs, couches, doors…

Where was she?

"Look out belooooww!" Alois looked up sharply to see a Penny falling from the ceiling, smiling like a maniac…

Again.

"Ack! Penny!" Alois said as she landed on him. Of course, they were both laughing hysterically , so much that it was all Penny could do to push herself up.

"Ha! Sorry 'bout that, it's a little skill I learned while I was a thief. Oops! Let me get off ya' here," She tried to push herself back onto her feet, but Alois's hands stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, Penny?" He said, slowly putting his arms around her neck. She blushed a thousand shades of crimson. He smiled, a bipolar, manic smile, but still a smile.

That counts for something, right?

"A-A-A-A-Alois, I-I don't know what you're doing, but," She tried to form the right words. Alois chuckled and pulled her slowly closer, stretching up his neck to put his lips closer to her ear:

"Found you,"

Let's just say, Penny became very good at Hide and Seek that day.

**Phantomhive:**

"So, you've got me, Stevie. You're wet, I'm wet, so what does this prove, exactly?"

"…That I'm an idiot,"

Phase three of Sugar High Stevie: Self-Depression.

Ciel watched the pitiful little me with a raised eyebrow, like he was expecting me to bow down or something. Well, I was so pathetic that I might as well, but then, he might be disappointed with that, considering how untalented I am…

Ciel watched me fret over how to bow down correctly. He sighed, walking out of the room, stopping to talk over his shoulder.

"Two things: First, no sugar for you. Ever. Second, our guests are here, go and _try_ to serve the food with Mey-Rin, understood?"

"…What a smart boy you are…putting emphasis on the word "try","

Later on:

I dragged my hopeless feet of doom through the ballroom, barley carrying the tray of food. Hopefully, I could at least do that right.

"Would you like….feed?" I said tiredly to one of the guests. They looked scared and back off.

"F-Feed? Am I some kind of animal?"

"Feed?" I asked, confused. Then, I realized, "Oh…my apologies. My pathetic self can't even pronounce the word "food" correctly. Just kill me now, O merciful God. Have pity on one of your lower creations. I know I ever amounted to anything in life, but, if this poor one does get reincarnated, please, I beg of you, let me grow tall," By now I was on the floor, a spotlight above me.

Just…don't ask.

Finny walked up to me, concerned, "Stevie, are you alright? You're making a bit of a scene," He motioned around me. I blinked, letting it sink in.

**Phase Four of Sugar High Stevie: Uncontrollable Anger and Pride.**

"HA! OF COURSE I AM ALRIGHT, YOU IMBECIL! I AM THE ALMIGHT MIDGET! BOWN DOWN TO ME, ALL OF YOU THAT I SO HUMBLY CALL MY "GUESTS"!" My triumphant gloryness emerged. What's that, gloryness isn't a word, you say? Oh ho ho, my friend, it is, BECAUSE I MADE IT SO!

All the guests and servants look surprised at me and my little speech, "TOO LONG HAS THIS GLORIOUS, STRONG CREATURE WAITED IN THE DARKNESS, BUT SHE NOW EMERGES! BEHOLD! THE ALMIGHTY ONE! FEAR THE SHORTNESS! FEAR IT!" My beautiful hands were thrust up into the hair, celebrating my achievements of all my life.

Somewhere, behind me, I heard Ciel say, "She's more bipolar that Alois when she has sugar,"

I laughed at this, turning around to face The _Wannabe_ Young Master, "AND WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE THIS ONE, MIDGET? WHO DO YOU THINK THE TRUE YOUNG MASTER IS? ME, OF COURSE! I AM THE ALMIGHTY MASTER- oh hey why is everyone staring at me?"

**Final Phase of Sugar High Stevie: Total normalness.**

"Stevie," Ciel said, rubbing his temples, "My office. Now."

Once again, later on:

"I knew that giving you sugar was a very, very bad idea, but I never thought it would amount to this! What were you thinking?" He said, slamming his hands on the arms of my chair. I winced, leaning back as far as I could.

"Th-That's the thing, you see, I wasn't thinking. It's just what happens when I eat too much sugar," I shrugged. Ciel looked even angrier.

"Because of your act some of my guests thought I had kidnapped a court jester! Do you know what it's like to have people think that?" He leaned closer. I shrugged again, now coolly glaring at him.

"Sorry, I don't,"

"Tch! Such a simple answer for such a simply person," He said, not moving. I glared even more.

Ciel's eye shifted up and down, then widened slightly. Before I knew it his hand was in my pigtails, and he was drawing closer.

"Ciel? W-What are you doing?" I asked. His eye was halfway closed, and his other hand was at my collarbone now. I leaned back even more.

"Ciel? Really, wh-"

"Hush, midget,"

Ciel's lips were inches, no, centimeters away from my jaw. I couldn't do anything; he was surprisingly strong for a little rich boy.

Finally, he planted small kisses at my throat and jaw, making me blush like there was no tomorrow. I struggled, making him hold me down further.

"Ciel! Get a hold of yourself! Look what you're doing! This isn't you! You don't even like me, for god's sake! So GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Well, _that_ cleared his mind.

"St-Stevie? What are you say- OH DEAR GOD! WHAT AM I DOING?" He look utterly horrified with himself as he leapt off me. I stood up as fast as I could, running behind the chair for protection.

"Dear chair save me," I muttered. Ciel kept sticking out his tongue and making retching noises.

"Bleh! Why on Earth did I do that? What was with me? Why did I- Stevie!" He pointed to me. I looked around on my body, trying to find what he was pointing at.

"What is it?"

"Your lips, so the demon seal finally came through, did it?" He immediately went back to calm, normal Ciel mode. I touched my mouth. Ciel stepped back, looking around until he finally pulled out a silver mirror.

Why he had a mirror in his office, I never asked.

"Look, this is proof. This mark wouldn't come through unless you were a real demon. Stevie, you're probing to be interesting," Ciel held up the mirror before me. I gasped. Sure enough, my lips were tattooed with complex lines, looking like some sort of geometric figure. In the center, a tiny, simple drawing of bird's wings blended in with all the lines. It looked kinda pretty, actually.

Ciel pulled the mirror back, smirking his classic smirk. I shuddered.

"Looks like Sebastian has a little sister now, don't you think?"

**Author's note! Okay, first, I wanna thank Excel Fusion for being there all the way through! (Wow that was cliché,) And second, THIS WAS WRITTEN IN 40 MINUTES STRAIGHT! EPIC!**

**Btw, if you have any questions or ideas please message me :D**

**(Sigh,) You know the drill, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**You see the button?**


	7. His Butler Demonic

Chapter Seven:

His Butler, Demonic

I couldn't stop touching my lips where the seal was. Tattoos? On my _lips_?

If only Derek could see me now.

"C-CIEL! What the hell are these things? Why do I have glowy-thingies on my MOUTH? I-It isn't even natural!" My arms waved up and down erratically. Ciel sighed, holding his head in his fingers like he was supporting the whole world.

Probably thought he did, anyway.

"Calm down, Stevie. For us, it is natural. You're a demon now. You'll have to get used to it. I know, becoming a demon isn't the ideal choice for a girl, but-"

I cut him off, "Becoming a demon? Hell, becoming a demon isn't the problem! In fact, I think it's cool! I get super strong and cool and all that, no, my problem is the fact that I HAVE TATTOOS ON MY _LIPS_!" I continued poking my lips. Ciel watched me, sweatdropping.

He sighed, signaling for me to look at him, "You're not the only one who has the seal, look," I didn't know what he meant until he took off the eye patch. If I had been a weaker girl, I might have fainted.

His eye had a seal on it!

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Your e-eye…" I pointed at his glowing purple-pinkish orb. He sighed once more, and I was slightly wondering how much breath he had stored up in that little body.

"Yes, I know, Stevie. Not the most pleasant thing to look at, but it's a reassurance that you're not alone," He put the eye patch on. My face heated up, and steam came out my ears.

"What are you saying? I'm sooooooo jealous; I wish my eyes were that pretty!" I pouted. Why were all the boys in England prettier than the girls? Why? It wasn't fair!

Ciel almost blushed. ALMOST. The color was there…and then it wasn't.

"W-Well, I-"The door burst open, revealing a smiling Sebastian.

"Young Master, I think that you must come and see this," Ciel immediately went for the door. He stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing just standing there? This is an order, Stevie Johnstantine, follow me!" He walked back out. Me, being me, had to obey without hesitation.

Stupid Shotas.

What I saw in the ballroom was something that no one can really prepare for. Something, that if were to be described, would make no sense whatsoever. But, you know that no mere words can stop me from telling you what I saw, so here it is:

There was a giant blue antelope.

It just stood there, looking from person to person, face to face, when its eyes finally landed upon dear Ciel. Too bad the midget lord couldn't ever be prepared for it. Sebastian was.

As the antelope charged at Ciel, Sebastian jumped in front of him and, with one flick to the head, sent the creature flying into the nearest wall. I stood there, dumbstruck, like all respectable Stevie's do.

"Everyone, this is simple entertainment for tonight," Sebastian made light of the situation. The crowd seemed to buy it, "As inspired from the bull fighters of Spain, this rare blue deer will be my opponent for this evening. If you all would please, step away from the nearest area of the arena, thank you,"

I would later remind Sebastian that it wasn't a deer.

The _antelope_ charged back at Sebastian, ramming its horns in his direction. He masterfully evaded and brought two silver forks out of his coat pocket. I gulped. Even I knew what bullfighting was. And I didn't like it.

At the last second before he struck, I turned and buried my head in the taller Ciel's shoulder. I couldn't watch an animal be killed. But I knew I couldn't prevent it either.

Surprisingly enough Ciel didn't try and turn away from me. He didn't return the contact either, though. The crowd 'oohed' and clapped for Sebastian. I was trying to hold in tears.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Sebastian, Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian all surrounded Ciel, asking him about what happened.

"Young Master, what went on down there?" Finny asked. I was in the corner of the room, glaring at Sebastian, "You never would arrange for such entertainment,"

Ciel glared at Finny through his eyepatch.

"It appears we had interference. Someone put that deer-"

It was NOT a deer,

"-In the ballroom at the time. Mey-Rin, check for any assassins outside, if seen, shoot them down. Finnian, make sure there is a blockade around this part of the mansion. Bardroy, if you see any other killers or thieves, predict their movements and report them to Mey-Rin. Is that understood?" A chorus of Yes-Sir's echoed around. All the servants minus me and Sebastian rushed outside.

"W-What should I do, Ciel?" I asked, avoiding looking at Sebastian. Ciel shot me a considering look.

"Stevie," He said.

"Yes?"

"The assailants will probably have a get-away car. You mentioned previously that you dabble in mechanics? Find this car and shut down its system, is that understood?"

I smiled for the first time that night, "You got it!" I yelled.

Rushing out the door, it took all my might not to sing the Mission Impossible theme song. Stevie Johnstantine, specialty: Mechanics. Age: Thirteen years old. Weaknesses or Phobias: Absolutely None.

Except for blondes. Just a bit.

"Where is that car?" I said to myself as soon as I was outside. Over the years, I learned that a previously used, older model of car let out the faintest smell of motor oil that lasted for only a short while. I could smell it already. I had to track it like a bloodhound before it mixed with the air and became impossible to smell.

The scent led me east of Ciel's office, all the way into a circular driveway.

_What kind of thieves park at the front driveway?_

If I hadn't been on a mission at the time, I would have committed a theft myself.

The most gorgeous car in the world was right in front of me. And I had to shut it down.

How did I know that this was the thieves' car, and not one of the guests, you ask? Simple. I don't think one of the aristocratic guests came loaded with TNT. Unless Ciel had a fetish for destroying his home, I was gonna call the shots on this one.

It looked sort of like a Rolls Royce, just a little beat up. But that made it all the more pretty. I was serious. I was about to marry this car.

But, what had to be done, had to be done. I shifted my short frame under the vehicle, automatically memorizing the structure and layout. I cracked my knuckles. Secret Agent Stevie was about to act.

I held back a dramatic moment, "Sorry, my friend," I was just about to rupture one of the main gas pipes, when I got an eerie feeling. Don't give me that look, if you suddenly got transported back in time, you would follow your gut too!

I crawled out from under the car, noticing just in time the voices yelling, "Back to the car! Back to the car! Tha' damn red-edd bitch es crazy! Back!" They were approaching. And fast. I looked around. Damn Sebastian. Or should I blame Finny? There weren't any trees!

"Come on! Come on! In you go!" They rushed out just as I jumped under the blanketed back. Why didn't I run, you ask? Because these were the bad guys. And the bad guys always have guns.

I really don't want to be shot.

"Start the car! Start the car!" An American accent yelled. I would have been relieved for companionship if not for the, you know, guns. Yeah. Not exactly a conversation starter.

The car started, the engine roaring. All the while I was cursing the little idiot that is me. Only then, did I notice what exactly was under the blanket that I stole. It was there. And I didn't like it.

I. Don't. Like. Corpses.

I muffled my scream as much as I could, but thankfully my little squeal of terror was overrun by the motor's hum. Oooh, I really really really really hated dead guys. I've been scared by the Thriller video.

"N-Nice d-dead guy," I reached up my finger and cautiously poked his nose. Instantly, I pulled back. He was so cold!

Just my luck to have looked for rescue, and gotten a corpse.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Ciel P.O.V.**_

It seems that no matter what party I tend to host, it never ends quite right. Whether it's the servants' or guests fault, something always goes wrong. But this time topped them all.

I never would have expected an animal, let alone a _blue deer_ (Stevie always looked at me funny when I said that) to show up at the party. Luckily, Sebastian knew what to do, as always. Bullfighting was unusually clever, though, even for him. Apparently Stevie didn't think the same thing.

She even went to the point of burying her head into _my_ shoulder when Sebastian landed the final blow. Now, I am not one who takes enjoyment in lying to oneself. I didn't honestly _hate_ her contact. I might have even said that I liked it. But, I don't use the word _like_. It is a wretched thing.

By this point I was thoroughly convinced that this was the distraction work of thieves or assassins to try and break into this house. They wouldn't get in. Not with my staff. Oh, and Stevie. Her specialty was mechanics, right?

After telling everyone (including Stevie) what their assignments were, they ran out of the room. Children. Such noisy things. I always knew that I was much more mature than them.

"Sebastian, I need to think. Get me my sweets, that's an order,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

The cake was not the prime point of my investigation at the moment. As a full adult of thirteen years, I was impervious to such distractions. Sweets, no matter how much chocolate, weren't on my mind.

The paper in front of me was more concerning. The document read, and I quote:

Dear Phantomhive Master,

HI!

YOU WANNA COME OVER AND PLAY SOMETIME?

We formally ask you to come and discuss matters of trade with us. We would like for you to- IF YOU WANT YOU CAN TELL A JOKE TO THE UNDERTAKER! WE'LL HOLD OFF BUTLER-BOY! AND- Please excuse the erratic manner of this message. We sincerely hope you will consider our offer, because if you don't, the queen will be in grave, serious peril. Also-

CIEEEELLLLL! IF YOU COME YOU CAN HAVE AS MUCH CAKE AS YOU WANT!

I was professionally considering their offer.

Stevie P.O.V.

Screw my life. Screw this car. Screw the person who MADE this car. Screw the whole goddamn world! I want out of this blanket!

The corpse and I were becoming very good friends. I had already told him my life story. He was kinda shy though. I didn't pry. It was his business.

"Go to sleeeeep, Go to sleeeep," I sang to the corpse, anime-tears running down my cheeks. I was officially insane, "Go to sleep little corpse dude, Go to sleeeeep, Go to sleeeeep, please don't suffocate me till I turn blue…" The car ride had shifted so his incredible _heavy_ hand lay on my throat. Still I croaked out the notes.

"Rock-a-bye, dead guy, with the cold grip. When the wind blows, I might get to live. If I live, I'll run until Fall. So good bye dead guy, blue skin and all," By now the anime tears came down harder. The hum of the motor droned out all my singing, until it suddenly cut off, they had stopped the car.

Hallelujah.

"Get the corpse," The American accent said. He giggled right after he said that. Weird.

Now I had another problem. I wasn't supposed to be here. One the corpse was gone…so was I. A goner.

So, I mad like a dog and played dead. It worked. Apparently the guy was the classic American male. Dumb as a rock.

Wait.

That's an insult to rocks. Sorry, rocks.

He couldn't tell that dead bodies aren't warm. Of all the outfits I could have been transported back in time in, it had to be my tank top and shorts. Great.

He made a curious noise in the back of his throat. I silently prayed that I looked dead.

"Edward? I thought you said you'd only kill one guy this time! I didn't know you had a Lolita fetish!" If I had been 'alive' I would have socked this guy where he stood. Lolita, please. I was much more Moe than that.

"I don't! I guess I just lost count!" 'Edward' yelled back. The American guy seemed okay with that and hoisted me and dead dude onto his shoulders. Okay. Strong American guy. Even more stereotypical.

Yay. Big word.

"Undertaker!" He yelled once he walked in through the door. I heard a creepy "Hmmmm…?" As a response, "I've got more bodies for you to tinker with!" Did this guy have to yell everything?

"Oooh, and I see you even got a young girl, fresh, still color in her cheeks. This takes guts, you know," He laughed an incredibly creepy (but kinda hot) laugh, raspy voice and all.

"Let me see the girl," Oh no. This guy didn't sound nearly as dumb as Captain America. He might just know that dead bodies aren't warm. He touched both my cheeks with long fingernails.

"Tch!" He made a small sound of disgust in the back of his throat, but not loud enough for the American to hear, apparently. With that he stood up, "Sam, go and tell Edward that you two are done for the night. I'd like to work on the bodies now…." He finished with a creepy, but fake laugh. Sam walked out.

Since the 'Undertaker' probably already knew I wasn't dead, I risked opening my eyes. What I got was a face full of silver hair.

"How dare you disgust me by pretending death, oh the horror!" The man spat in my face. I squealed and backed off.

"I'm so sorry you see I was trying to mess with their car and I sorta failed and then Captain America came and he drove off and I was stuck under a blanket with corpse who turned out to be really nice by the way so I sang songs to him by then America dude stopped and took me out of the car and now you're about to kill me!" I finished, gasping. The Undertaker chuckled. I cringed more.

"I see the mark on your lips. What a talkative demon you are, Stevie Johnstantine,"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, super long wait for an update, I know. AND I HAVE NO EXCUSE WHATSOVER! I'M SORRY!**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank Excel Fusion, on the other side of the world mah fanfic friend! Write on~**

**Remember, no review, no update!**

**There's a button, riiiiiiiight**

**Here**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. His Butler, Protective

Chapter Eight:

His Butler, A Complete Idiot

As previously mentioned before, I don't like corpses. They scare me. Yes, eventually I warm up to them, singing, talking, sharing life stories, etc. But that doesn't apply when I'm being treated like one.

"La di da, I've got a corpse in a cof-fin," Creepy dude, a.k.a. The Undertaker, is apparently a singer. He already took the pleasure of strapping me into a coffin, adorned with rose petals, the works. The coffin. Not me.

"I. Am not. A corpse."

Okay, yes, it was pretty comfy. But all the luxury is cut out when the gray-haired guy brings out a knife. A knife. As in, a sharp, metal blade usually used to _cut_ _things_.

"I'm going to make her so pre-e-ty, so pre-e-ty," It wouldn't be half as terrifying if he didn't sing. Call me crazy, but there's something about a singing guy with a knife that is just a bit unnerving. Tiny bit.

"Really," I said, "You don't have to do this, there's got to be a better way," I edged away from the knife. The Undertaker grinned and leaned in closer.

"I don't think so~" He sang again. I groaned.

"At least no singing!"

OOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

_**Alois P.O.V.**_

Alois and Penny were out on the town again, with Claude following close behind. Penny had convinced Alois to let her teach him the ways of a thief, with Claude secretly thinking that was the worst idea ever to mankind.

"Okay, now, you must listen, young student," Penny whispered, eyeing a tall, rich man in a long winter coat, "The art of thieving has one purpose,"

Alois leaned in excitedly, eyes shining, "What is it? What is it?" He tried not to yell. Penny put a finger to her lips.

"Blaming it on someone else,"

She got up as normally as could be from a bush, signaling for Alois to watch her. She walked over to the tall man, 'accidentally' bumping into him, which sent her to the ground, wincing.

"Ouch!" She yelled as loud as possible. The tall man immediately bent down to help her up.

"I'm so sorry miss, are you alright?" He asked. Alois watched with wide eyes from the sidelines. Even Claude wanted to see where this went.

"Yes, I'm fine, sir," Penny put on the act of an innocent child. Alois tries not to snort.

"My goodness, I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were there, please forgive me," The man apologized again. Penny laughed, putting her hands up.

"It's fine, it's fine. Well, I'll be on my way again," She started walking, and bumped into the man next to the rich one. When she hit him, a small bag of gold coins embedded with a unique seal fell down from his coat pocket.

"Oh!" Penny laughed, sheepishly scratching her head, "I'm really clumsy today aren't I? Here's your money back," She picked up the fallen sack, about to hand it to him, when the rich man shouted and pointed to the bag.

"Th-That's my money! I-I just had it in my coat pocket!" He pointed a finger at the other man, "Thief! Pickpocket!" A crowd started to gather around the two men. Penny giggled and ran out, carrying the gold sack.

"And here it is," She held up the bag. Alois's eyes were wide as he observed her.

"So that's how it works?" Alois laughed, jumping up to see the bag, "Penny you're amazing!" They laughed together. Claude sweatdropped, stepping away from them.

"Well," Penny started, bringing out a sack of her own, "I think I'll use this to buy myself some new clothes, these are a little dirty," She motioned to the rags that she wore. At that exact moment, it occurred to Alois that he had never gotten her proper clothing.

Before he could stop her, Penny had poured the money into her own sack, and run off.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Ciel P.O.V.**_

Stevie had been missing for an entire day now. I was preparing to go and visit the Undertaker for information on that letter, and hopefully find Stevie. Honestly, she was such an annoying girl. So helpless. Absolutely no strength as a demon whatsoever.

"Young Master," Sebastian started, "If I may ask, what are you planning to do about Miss Johnstantine?"

I thought for a moment. I had no idea where she was, if she was kidnapped by those men, though, she might be at the Undertaker's. But that would be an unfortunate turn of events, considering the Undertaker has a slight tendency to be rather harsh when no jokes are present. Well, Stevie had the talent of making an amusement out of herself.

"I am planning to rescue her of course," I said, finishing my cake, "After all, I will _always_ be her only master, and she will _always_ have no choice, but to return to me,"

_**Stevie P.O.V.**_

Luck had come my way when Captain America decided to drop in. As fate would have it, carrying to corpse of another old man with him. Ugh, the horror.

"Yoo-hoo!" Why does he sing? "Undertaker-man, I brought another corpse for you- whoa!" He spotted the still living me in the coffin, "She's alive!" A vein ticked on my forehead.

"No shit Sherlock,"

"And she talks!"

"Yes. It's a gift."

The American guy looked totally shocked. I sighed, waiting for my gravestone to say "Death by Death,"

"I'm baaack," Mr. Undertaker said. I sighed.

"Great,"

As the Undertake drew the knife nearer to my cheek, the door burst open by none other than, you guessed it, Ciel.

"Undertaker!" He yelled. Great. Fury of the eyepatch. "Release her at once! She works under me!"

You could have added the _friends_ part.

"Or what?" The Undertaker sneered. Ciel crossed his arms, suddenly looking very mature.

"Sebastian won't tell you any jokes ever again"

Let's just say, I was out in an instant.

"Please, forgive my intrusion, she's all yours," The Undertaker pushed me roughly towards Ciel, who caught me closely by the shoulders, looking me in the eyes.

"Are you okay, Stevie?"

"Uh, yeah. Just don't ever make me handle dead guys,"

Ciel handed me to Sebastian and walked out, his fancy-pants carriage waiting for him. I mean, this carriage was fancy. Gold rims, silver handles, delicate lining….like Cinderella!

I blushed at receiving the stares from entering the carriage. I wish this thing looked ordinary…

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_** Alois P.O.V. **_

Penny walked into Alois's mansion about the time he was going to send Claude after her. She sported some fresh boy's clothes, good shoes and even a hat to match. Alois started laughing when she came in.

"HA! That's what you picked out? That? I should h-have know you wouldn't pick a dress!" He held his stomach in insane laughter. Penny laughed too.

"Well yeah! Dresses are so stuffy! I can move around a lot better in this! Plus I get a hat!" She held her stomach in laughter too. Together, Alois and Penny giggled to their heart's content, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me," A voice said, "May I come in?" Alois nodded at Claude to open the door.

"Please," Claude said emotionlessly, "Enter our estate," The fat, jolly man happily nodded and stepped inside. Alois and Penny looked at each other suspiciously.

"What do you think he's planning, Penny?" Alois whispered. Penny shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he's here for your money,"

"Maybe. You wouldn't do that, would you Penny?"

"I'm insulted at the very thought. I can steal whatever I need," They watched the man enter, carrying his suitcase like it contained his precious secrets.

"Hello," He said. Alois and Penny didn't answer, "I'm from a special group, not official, called the-" Alois stood up proudly, clutching protectively onto Penny's hand like an overbearing sibling.

"Cut the formalities and get to the point, fat man,"

The man looked shocked at this, but continued nonetheless, "Y-Yes, you see, our group scouts young noble kids from around the Queen's nation for an academy for the elite. It's very quick admittance, in fact; I even have the mathematics entrance exam here for reference material…" He pulled out a thick packet from his coat. Alois held Penny's hand even tighter, "And this young lad in blue," He pointed to the boys-clothes-wearing Penny, "Looks especially bright, would you like to enter, lad?" Penny didn't even look the slightest bit angry at being called 'lad'.

"Give me that," She grabbed the test from the startled man's hands, sitting down at the couch.

"U-Um, young sir," The man started, "You aren't quite allowed to take the test yet," He stopped when he saw she already completed the test. Alois's eyes were wide as he watched her calmly give the packet back to the man.

"That good enough for you?" She asked. The man looked over the first part of the test, comparing with an answer sheet.

"M-My God!" He yelled, "Th-They're all right! Every one of them!" He turned to Penny, who was wearing the most amazing poker face in the world, "Young Lad, if you please, enter this school immediately! We need a bright young noble like you!" He had a look of earnest in his eyes. Penny coolly glared at him.

"First of all," She said, carrying herself like a true noble, "I am a girl. Not this "young sir," you speak of. Secondly, I am not any sort of young noble. I am a street urchin, and have been stealing for life ever since my first steps, with bare feet, on the actual London ground, which I'm sure you have never felt. And third, that school of yours would thrive with more students if you tried kids off the streets. Most nobles have private tutors anyway. Now then," She cocked her head, "Do you still want me in your academy?"

The man clutched his suitcase, and walked out the door.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"That was amazing, Penny!" Alois said. Penny laughed and shrugged.

"Eh. It's alright,"

"I never knew you were a genius,"

"Well you do now!"

Alois laughed and hugged Penny with all his might. Penny gasped for air, clutching at her neck.

"Alois-need…air-before….death…"

Alois laughed again and let go, leaving her to fill her lungs back up with oxygen.

Penny got up and dusted her clothes off, stretching, "Mmm, it's been a long day. I think I'm going to sleep. Good night!" She waved and walked up the steps. Alois giggled girlishly before waving back.

"Good night, dear Penny!" He called. Alois made sure he heard her door close before turning serious and walking to the window, where he saw the men that Penny previously was with before she met him. The men were openly glaring at Alois from the window.

He opened the window, speaking, "If you've come for-" The men cut him off.

"We ain't come for nothin, bloddy bastad," The same man the pointed a gun at Alois, "Essept Penny-girl. Give 'er back to us, we ain't gonna do nothin' to ya," He cocked the rifle, "Yet,"

Alois darkened his psychotic eyes, leaning in close to the men.

"You disgust me, you know that? And it's not your filth, it's your soul. Your putrid, stinking, festering souls, boiling like an open wound. You're the bastard if you think that Penny is ever leaving me. She doesn't _want_ to. She _happier_ here. I've got her wrapped around my pinky finger, and she'll stay there until I say so. So, I will graciously give you one more chance," He smirked, "Leave,"

It would be lying to say the men weren't scared, but they were brave. And bravery didn't let them give up.

"Give us back Penny," They said. Alois disappointedly sighed.

"You're incredible luck, you know, if Penny didn't hate killing so much, you'd be dead in an instant. But she's here, so I'll make sure you disappear…" He licked the blade that Claude pulled out, "Quietly,"

That night, Alois stayed very true to his word.

**Author time! Okay, so this chappie was a little dark, but I thought it needed it at the time. As always, tell me your thoughts, and thank you to AWholeJumbleOfThings and Excel Fusion! **

**Remember, reviews=updates!**

**(Press that button, you get a magic apple,)**


	9. His Butler, Jealous

Chapter Nine of This Amazing Story:

His Butler, Jealous

"If I may ask-"

"Shush!"

"Why are you-"

"Shh!"

"What are you doing-"

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

"GOD'S WOUNDS ANSWER ME WOMAN, WHY ARE YOU SITTING THERE?"

I didn't see what he was so stingy about. All this little girl was doing was innocently sitting on the ground, crossed legged, reading a book-

Oh. I was reading. That's why he was concerned.

"It's fine, it's fine," I waved my hand up and down, "No reason to worry. I'm not ill," I laughed until Ciel popped a vein.

"That's. Not. The. Problem. Here." He reached down and picked my book from me, "Why are you reading this book on occult?" His face paled when he looked at the page I was on. I sweatdropped. He wasn't supposed to see that in the first place…

"Uh…hehe," I tried to get the book back, but he moved it away.

"Celtic circles? You were trying to go back?" He asked darkly. I paled and muttered a quiet "Y-Yes,"

A vein ticked on little Ciel's forehead.

"You should know by now that Sebastian and I are the only ones who can send you back. You couldn't possibly do it on your own," He crossed his arms, suddenly very boss-like, "So don't even think about it,"

I stood up, anger heating my face. Who was he to tell me where and when I could go? Last time I checked, Lord of Shortness over here couldn't control my every mo- wait. Yes he could.

"Well then…" I sheepishly scratched my head. He wouldn't agree to this, but I'd beat myself up if I didn't try, "Could you help me?"

_**Ciel P.O.V.**_

True, Stevie had said numerous amounts of stupid things, but this was one to top all. Help her? Why in God's name would I help one of my servants get away from me?

"Help you?" I sneered at her, "Why would I do that?" She smiled and scratched her head more. Was it common for idiots to have endless itching?

"I just want to get something from my house, and then I'll be right back, I swear! And besides, it's not like I can choose how long I stay there, you can pull me back whenever you want!" She grinned like she just found the cure for cancer. I sighed, holding my face in my palm.

Then something clicked. Yes, _clicked_. As Stevie would say, 'Clicked, bitches. Watch me rule.'

"Wait…" I asked, "You mean you _want_ to stay here?" She nodded.

"Well, yeah! I mean, there's really nothing and nobody for me there, except for…_him_…BUT! I just need to get something and I'll be back here before you know it!" She held up the book, "So help me!"

I sighed, thinking it over. What did I have to lose? Maybe I could even find out more information about that damn Spider, Alois Trancy. Lord knows _he'd_ be one to make the history books…

"Fine. But only for a short while," I adjusted my hat, "Don't forget, _this_ is what's considered _your_ home now,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Stevie P.O.V.**_

Little me was amazed at watching Ciel and Sebastian do the Criss-cross-Celtic-circle-thingy. Yes. I still hadn't forgotten that name.

But then, just like a flash, we were back at my old home, in my kitchen, the exact spot where I left. It felt so weird to be back, like I was at a stranger's home or something.

"Wow, it's my old house!" I said. Ciel was looking all over the place, as confused as ever.

"So _this_ is a modern kitchen?" He said, grimacing, "How distasteful,"

I turned around, sticking my tongue at him. "Well we can't all have kitchens bigger than Pluto's ass now can we?"

"At least my kitchen didn't have flooring that stuck to my shoes!"

"Well at least…ugh…that's right,"

I looked down to my ugly flooring. That stuff really did stick to my shoes. All due to a little…accident when I was younger.

Let's just say, I am _not_ good with edible substances.

"Don't you have something you need to get?" Ciel asked. I shot up. That's right!

I shot around the corner, waving. "Thanks Ciel- Ooof!" I looked to who I bumped into,

"Awww shit,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"St-Stevie?" Derek said. I sweatdropped, not knowing where to go.

"U-uh, h-hi, Derek," I am now about to describe, in all elegance and perfection, the expression of my calm, serene face.

Deer. In. Headlights.

I REPEAT: DEER. IN. FUCKING. HEADLIGHTS.

"Ooohhh shit," I repeated. Derek's eyes were wide as he observed me. I heard Ciel coming around the corner, muttering,

"Stevie what in the Queen's name are you talking to-"

Cue silence,

"Who in the hell is he?"

I hung my head. Moral support, anyone?

"I'd ask that myself," Derek said, glaring at Ciel. Derek bent down, staring at me again.

"It's really you," He said, "I can't believe it,"

Oh, keep it that way, will you?

Derek reached down suddenly, pulling me into a hug. I gasped.

"Stevie where were you?" He yelled. Right. Into. My ear. "You've been gone for months! I thought you were dead when you just disappeared like that!" He was shaking. I was about to pull him off me when I heard stomping footsteps and angry mutterings.

"Off!" Ciel yelled, pulling roughly on Derek's' shoulder, "Get off of my servant!" I really wish he wouldn't call me that…

"Oh, Pirate Lord, you did it now…" I muttered when Derek slowly stood up.

"Your…servant?" He said. Ciel stood up proudly , not noticing the height difference.

"Yes. She is my servant, and I intend to keep her from filth like you," Really pushing it… "Who are you, anyway?"

Derek made a face of disgust, "The name's Derek Trancy, damn Brit. And who are you?"

I paled.

Ciel paled.

Sebastian smirked.

The world was officially ending today. And we couldn't do a thing about it.

"Y-Your name's…" Ciel put up a shaking finger, "Derek _Trancy_?"

Derek stood up taller and looked down at him, "Who are _you_?" Ciel glared at him like a true midget and crossed his arms.

"Ciel Phantomhive,"

I facepalmed. I am surrounded by idiots.

Derek rose an eyebrow and laughed a short, mocking laugh to Ciel's face.

"You know, kid, if you're going to pretend, pick a better role model," Derek poked Ciel in the forehead, "That Phantomhive kid isn't exactly a poster child,"

Ciel shook with rage under Derek's finger.

"It's a shame," He said, "Apparently I never did get to kill off that damn Trancy. I might just have to finish the job!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Alois P.O.V.  
**_

Alois sneezed and rubbed his nose. He watched in amusement as Penny played with the Trancy servants.

She pointed to Thompson, Timber and Canterbury, "Let's see…which one of you is the oldest?" No answer.

"Okay…." She tried again, "I'll pick then!"

Alois knew this wasn't going to end well.

She pointed to each of the demons, "Eeeny, Meeny, Miney…"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Sebastian P.O.V.**_

__I was waiting for my master's commands, but there were none. It appeared that he wanted to deal with the Trancy himself.

Miss Johnstantine stood by the sidelines, trying to calm both of them down,

"Ciel! Calm down for God's sake, he didn't mean it! And you, Derek! After you saw me disappear, you really doubt this guy?"

Derek stopped, looking at Ciel skeptically. He then turned to me, grabbing my shoulders and looking me straight in the eyes. I gulped.

"Stevie," He said, "I'm going to pretend that this whole thing, you being gone, this brat here, all of it, I'm going to pretend it didn't happen," At my wide-eyed look, he continued, "And I want you to do the same," His grip tightened, not cruelly, but not gently either. I shook my head.

"No way, Derek. I came here for my grandfather's photo. That's it. I'm staying-" He cut me off, a desperate look in his eyes.

"Stevie, don't be so childish! Your parents went wild with worry after you were gone, hell, your own father nearly beat me to a pulp! And me, Stevie," He gently patted down my hair, "I'm not losing you again," He leaned down and did something that you, being fangirls (and guys, maybe,) might predict, but I didn't.

He kissed me.

Kissed. As in, _pressed_ his _lips_ to _mine_ for the _first_ time. Ever. At _all_.

Oh he was dead meat.

Ciel stood in shock, even Sebastian was surprised. Derek pulled back after a while, leaving me stunned. Well, only for a short time. Being me, I took action quickly, efficiently, and deadly.

I pulled my hand back.

_Smack_.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Alois P.O.V.**_

Penny skipped down the hallway, another insane grin on her face. She laughed for no reason at all, just because she felt like it. Earlier Alois and she had played a prank, one that involved flour and a very unhappy Claude.

Penny would have continued skipping, if she had not heard a very…peculiar…sound coming from Alois's bedroom (Mind. Out. Of. Gutter.)

"Who wears short shorts, I wear short shorts, I am a spider and I wear short shorts! You all bow down cause my butler is God! None of you have a butler as hot as Claude! Who wears short shorts-"

"What _are_ you doing?"

We learned that day that Alois could jump very, very high.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

_**Stevie P.O.V.**_

"That was my first kiss, you bastard!" I yelled. Derek smiled and stepped back, not even holding his slowly-bruising cheek.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that. Had to get it in before you ran off again," He grinned sheepishly. I glared at him with all my might. Why? Why did men have to be so thick-headed?

"Grrrr," I growled, "Take! That! You! Lying! Black! Widow!" I threw punches at him. He dodged easily.

"Black Widow?"

"Yes!" I yelled, "Black Widows trap their prey inside a web, doing just whatever the hell they please with them!" I held one of my fists above his face, "But, right now, I kinda wish I was one, Derek,"

"Why?"

"Because the female gets to kill the man!"

His face was rightfully terrified.

I sped out of the hallway, into my old room. Searching the shelves, I came across the picture of my grandfather, lying beside a box. I smiled, picking it up.

"Time to go, Granddad,"

I hastily walked out of the room, only stopping to talk to Ciel, "Ciel, let's go. I got what I needed,"

He nodded, still surprised, and walked with me into the kitchen. Derek called out to me, trying to stop me.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

I turned around.

"I'm going to Victorian London, where I live with a crackshot maid, a demon butler, a gardener with the strength of Hercules, and a cook who shouldn't be allowed with flamethrowers. I take care of a demon hound, and enjoy my life as a servant and protector of Ciel Phantomhive. Yeah. This kid," I pointed to my fellow midget, "So far I've nearly been killed at an Undertaker's shop, I've sung lullabies to a corpse, I watched Sebastian fight off a blue antelope, made friends with a blonde hyper maniac, and turned into a demon myself," I felt myself getting more and more prideful by the minute. At Derek's confused look, I continued,

"There is so much for me there, Derek, so if you honestly care for me the way you think you do, then let me go. I do have a dog to feed, after all,"

Derek only yelled my name as we jumped back to the past.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

We ended up in the library where we were last time, me clutching tightly onto the photograph. Ciel looked over to me, for once a tender gaze. I relaxed. But tensed up again when I saw the corners of Ciel's mouth twitch, forming the ghost of the ghost of a smile.

"So, my friend," He said. I was immediately dizzy from the word friend, "What's the picture?" He motioned to my hand. I held it up.

"My grandfather. He got me started in mechanics,"

Ciel nodded, looking at it carefully, "I see the resemblance,"

Dead. Pan. Look.

"Thank you, Ciel, for saying I look like a guy,"

He smiled again, which made me realized that the earlier smile was a mocking one, too.

"You catch on so fast, my friend,"

"CIEL! GET BACK HERE! DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME! ARRGH! DAMN YOU PIRATE LORD!"

When I said I wanted to joke with him, this wasn't what I meant.

**Author's Note!**

**Okay, so Ciel may have been a little OOC for this chappie, but I had the feeling that it needed it. And, also, I need a question answered by my darling reviewers (Eyes of Cuteness)**

**Do you think I should put in an OC for Drocell? If so, should she be from the future or the past? If you want to, you can even make up your own OC's and send them to me :D So, anyways, please tell me your thoughts!**


	10. PUPPETS ARE AMAZING!

Chapter Ten

And So, I Thought to Myself…

Author's Note: This will be done in a different point of view than Stevie's, just thought I should let you know that. Eventually this girl will meet with Stevie and it will go back to normal, but for now, enjoy! :D ~

"It's raining,"

"Yes,"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do something about it,"

"Do I look like Mother Nature?"

"Don't make me answer that," I said, blowing my blonde hair out of my eyes. Such a smart cookie I was. Denise sat on front of me, determined to think of a comeback. She was failing. Epically.

Eventually she gave up, flopping down on the couch, "You're such a smart aleck, no wonder you can't get a date,"

"Actually I have something scheduled,"

She shot up, eyes wide. Couldn't blame her…

"Who the hell with?"

"Myself. Best relationship I ever had,"

She deadpanned, falling back down.

"_Only_ relationship you ever had,"

I glared at her for that one. True as it may be, only I was allowed the smart remarks.

"I'm gonna go to the Room of Bath,"

"Thank you for that information, Joy,"

I followed suit and walked to the bathroom, my journal and pen still clutched tightly in my hands. I wouldn't let go of them for the world. Not like anyone would try to take them from me. Last time that happened, that boy didn't exactly look at women the same way.

I frowned, then smiled, then made a funny face as I looked at myself in the mirror. Patting down my curls, I did a quick analysis of my gorgeous looks:

First: Tight, and I mean really tight, blonde-strawberry curls, naturally pressed around my head cut in a _very_ short 40's style bob. Denise said it made me look like Shirley Temple. I thought closer to Emo-Squirrel.

Second: Dark green eyes. That's it. No flecks of other colors, no tone, just green. Denise said they reminded her of mountains, I said they reminded me of my spinach.

Third: Glasses. Big, round, owl-eye glasses. I loved them. They made me look like a classic shy bookworm, so I could surprise people when I punched the living crap out of them.

And Fourth: Size. I had to be the smallest shrimp on the corner of the entire galaxy. I was even smaller than my cousin Stevie, but only by a centimeter. I should know. We competed in height every year. Denise said my height made me like a little fairy. I said it made me look like the Hobbit and Cousin Itt went gay.

Yes, I'm so pleasant.

"Stop checking yourself out and come over here," Denise said, standing in the doorway. I turned sharply to her, scared out of what little wits I have.

"Holy hell! What were you going to do if I was taking a crap?"

"Normally people don't leave the door open when they do that,"

"Oh shut up,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"So what did you want me to see?" I asked as we walked back to the living room. Denise pointed to the giant hole right in the center.

"That,"

My eyes grew slightly wide, "Ah. I see why it might be cause for alarm, and, by the way…" I looked at Denise. She looked back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

I have slightly delayed reactions.

I decided to analyze the thing in my living room. It didn't look like everything collapsed, just a giant dark circle hovering on my floor. I peered down into it. You couldn't see anything. Just black.

"Well, what should we do with this?"

Denise shrugged, looking at me, "Not like we can move it. It just opened up by itself,"

"Reckon I should go down it?"

Her eyes widened, "WHAT? No way in hell! Ever since Stevie went missing your parents practically placed you on house arrest!"

I laughed, dodging her aside, "Relax, I was kidding. Besides, you never know what might be down there," I kneeled down beside it. This was very random, yes. But ever since Stevie was gone I made sure not to be surprised by anything, to think clearly, etc. But…that was a little hard at the moment.

"You do know that with your luck, you'll wind up falling down there anyway,"

I nodded, "So…"

"So…" She repeated. I looked up, grinning.

"So…might as well get it over with!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Advice.

Never. Fall. Without. A helmet.

"mmphf oolsavavnoasig…." I muttered to myself, "How the hell did I manage to get stuck in a tree, anyway?" I flailed around. A tree. That's where the stupid hole led to.

The ground wasn't that far away. Not at all. But what was on the ground was the problem.

There was a bee.

And I didn't like it.

I swung back and forth, waiting for the bee to go away. Instead it mocked me by buzzing around in all its beautiful buzziness, pollinating to its hearts' content.

It wasn't until my hands started slipping, did I think I had a problem.

"Oh shit," I said, "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!"I dropped, just slow enough for the bee to dodge.

"Owwww," I muttered. Every so often my leg would give the occasional twitch. You probably have figured out by now that I wasn't the most…coordinated person in the world. It runs in the family.

"I hate bees," I said. Getting up, I dusted myself off and looked at my surroundings. Countryside, but I could see a town not far ahead. In fact, that was a really big town. It even had a clock tower and everythi-

No. I was not in London.

"Stupid damn hole! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I stomped on the ground. Leave it to my luck to purposely jump down a random black hole and wind up in London in a tree while dodging a bee that was superior.

Story. Of. My. Life.

"Why am I such an idiot?" I cursed myself. I cursed myself, over and over and over again, until a stroke of luck came by in the form of a dark red carriage. A light bulb would have popped over my head had they been invented at the time. I don't normally hitchhike, but this was a special occasion, that called for special deeds.

So, I hopped on the back.

"Oomph!" I had to clutch with all my little might to stay on, "BuUuUuumppyyYyy," I didn't take into account the fact that asphalt didn't quite exist yet, either.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Never will I ride on a carriage again.

"I think I'm sick," I groaned and stumbled further away from the ride of death. If I wasn't motion sick before, I was now.

"Okay," I said to myself, "First plan, find a place to sleep, second, find something to eat, third, find- WHAT THE HELL AM I STEPPING ON?" I sharply looked down to find a hand beneath my foot. A hand. Beneath. My. Foot.

My eyes traveled to the things connected to said hand, like, I don't know, an arm, a chest, a neck, a head.

I gulped.

A face.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry," I shakily pulled my foot off of the guy. He didn't say anything. Being me, I got worried instead of running away. I'm awesome like that.

"Are you okay? Hellllloooo?" I prodded his face, only to draw my finger back. He was made of wood. This was a puppet. I was talking to a puppet. This was really sad. I felt a little hopeless there, and couldn't help it.

I laughed at myself, sliding down the wall, "I'm officially screwed here, aren't I, mister puppet? First, my cousin goes missing and my parents place me on house arrest, second, I'm stupid enough to want to take a risk and jump down a random black hole, third, I wind up in Victorian London where I ride on the worst carriage ride of my life and wind up talking to you, mister puppet. If only Stevie saw me now," I hugged my knees closer to my chest, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Well, almost.

"And so….I thought….to myself…this young…lady…is quite the….blabbermouth," _Click, click, click,_ the head turned to me, _Click, click, click. _I slowly turned my head towards the calm voice, looking down. I was met with purple eyes, a tattooed face, and the creepiest of grins I'd ever see in my life.

"Hello, young….lady,"

I deadpanned.

"First of all, you didn't have to pause before 'lady', and secondly…" I cleared my throat, "WHY IS A PUPPET TALKING TO MEH?" I contemplated actually screaming, but then I realized that I didn't know how to explain a talking puppet to the townsfolk. Not many do.

I stayed stiff and frozen, staring at the creepy dude until I noticed sand pouring out of his neck.

"Well that's not normal," I immediately recovered from my initial shock, and was now wondering how there could be _sand_ coming from his _neck_.

The guy cast his gaze towards where mine was, "Yes…that" _Click_, _click_, "Was an unfortunate event…I thought to myself,"

"Who…Who are you?" I asked, confused. Sand out of Neck. Confusing.

"Drocell…Keinz. A doll with no purpose. And so, I thought to myself…who, are you?" He said, looking at me intensely. I gulped.

"J-Joy,"

"Come now, there must be a last name,"

"Johnstantine, Joy Johnstantine,"

Drocell smiled. And as he smiled, I realized something very sudden.

I pitied him.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"I thought to myself…you don't have…to do this," Drocell said as I lugged him across Victorian London. I blew my hair out of my eyes.

"Of course I do. You were just lying there, bleeding out _sand_, what else was I supposed to do?"

"You are very kind, Miss Johnstantine,"

For some reason, I got a chill when he said that.

"No I'm not," I said, "I just don't want this on my conscience," I shifted his weight and continued carrying him.

"If I may…ask…where are you…taking me?" I heard the gears click as he turned his head. I blew more hair out of my eyes.

"To someone who knows how to repair a broken doll,"

The rest of the trip was very, very quiet. A while ago it had already dawned on me the strangeness of it all. I was carrying a talking, life-sized doll with sand pouring out of his neck and I got to said doll by voluntarily jumping down a black hole.

I am not the smartest person.

"Ciel, honestly, you don't need another cane,"

My head snapped up. It couldn't be…

"Of course I do, my other one broke,"

"You have got to have the strictest posture I ever saw! It's stupid!"

"So I should slant and slouch like you do?"

"Well…yeah,"

An instant grin was on my face. And I mean instant. Drocell was still silent behind me as I sped up my pace. She was here, she was.

"Stevie!" I called. She turned around, pigtails and all. I almost cried with happiness.

"J-Joy?" She looked amazed at her beautiful (if not shorter) cousin.

"You're really here! I can't believe thi-" _Oomph_, "Oh, sorry Drocell,"

"And so, I thought to myself, that hurt,"

Stevie ran towards me, a worried expression on her face, "Joy, what in the hell do you have on your back?" She poked Drocell, "Ciel, what is this?"

'Ciel' walked over, sporting his cane, "B-By God!" He stuttered, "Drocell, you are still _alive_?"

Drocell looked up, a sinister smile on his face, "And so, I thought to myself, fate is a cruel mistress indeed,"

(Too many section breaks…)

"You can help him right?"

"Unfortunately, yes,"

The creepy butler guy didn't look very happy about trying to save Drocell, but a little pleading from Stevie and he fell. I think that the pirate midget had the hots for her.

Stevie turned to me while the butler guy fixed Drocell, "How did you even get here, Joy?"

I smiled at her, hugging her for the seventh (Yes, bitches, I count. Go Math,) time that day, "Could ask you the same question. A black hole opened up in my living room and I jumped down it,"

Stevie wasn't surprised, "On purpose?"

"Yeah,"

She rubbed her temples, "_That_ sounds like you,"

"Yep,"

She looked at me, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

"Honey, I'd believe anything at this point,"

"I was contracted by a demon and it turns out that I am a demon too and the pirate lord over there and I are good friends so I chose to stay,"

"You just didn't want to see Derek, did you?"

"That too,"

"He will be fine, Miss Joy," The butler said, "Just let him rest,"

I smiled, "That's good,"

Stevie looked at me, then the pirate lord (I still hadn't remembered his name, Seal or something,) then back to me again. We both stared at each other, me not knowing what the hell was going on.

Then, Stevie said it.

"Cieellll," She said, puppy-eyed. I saw the weakness in his face. Amateur.

"W-What?"

"Can Joy stay with us?"

"WHAT?" He yelled, "No, absolutely not!"

"But she has nowhere to go! And isn't the Phantomhive household known for hospitality?"

Ciel sighed, grumbling, "You bring that up every time, don't you?"

Stevie grinned brightly, "Yep!"

"Fine…"

Drocell was still sleeping on the couch, while a red-headed maid tended to him. I was entirely happy to see Stevie again, at least I know where she went. And I could see plenty how she liked this place. Very comforting.

"Hnn…" Drocell groaned, waking up. I immediately rushed over to him. Why _am I so bonded with him?_ I thought to myself, (Drocell you've corrupted me,) _I'm treating him like I've known him my whole life…_

_Oh well, just how it is._

I'm not known for thinking things over too much.

"Hey, bud, you okay?" I said. I also suspiciously noted that everyone was out of the room.

"Yes, Miss Johnstantine,"

"Call me Joy,"

"And so, I thought to myself, Joy, I am delighted with your acquaintance,"

"I wish guys were this polite back home,"

(Gasp, another section break…)

**Penny P.O.V.**

I walked the halls of the mansion, looking for Alois. He had beaten me in the last three-hundred-and-twenty-seven games of hide and seek, and I was determined to get revenge. How does one beat the other in hide and seek? Simple. Just keep the other person from moving any possible limbs without being seen and you win.

"Alooooisssss," I called. Because that would make him come out, "Oh, hello Hannah," I said, smiling at the tan woman. She ducked her eyes and nodded her response. I frowned.

"Hannah? Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me, frightened. But how could someone be scared to talk to me? I was the least threatening person in the wor-

Stop. Lying is bad.

I spotted the familiar bandage on her eye. I pitied her. I truly did. Whatever did that to her, made her so scared that she never told me. Ever. But I wouldn't give up. I wanted her and me to become friends. I had never been friends with a maid before.

"Hannah, please answer me, who did that to you?" I asked. Hannah gulped. I knew she liked me as a friend too. But for some reason she wouldn't allow herself to talk to me. I asked Alois once, but all he said was "Doing as she should,"

"Hannah, please," I persisted. She looked scared, but opened her mouth to speak.

"Alois," She ran faster than any human I had ever seen after that, out of sight in a second. I was frozen. First, with shock. Then, with anger.

"A-A-Alois, did that to her?" I said to myself.

"Somebody call me?" I heard the familiar voice from behind me. Whirling around, I was met with his familiar face, blue eyes, blonde hair, innocent grin. This couldn't be…

"Penny? Why are you crying?" He asked. My face was surely blank, but there were tears nonetheless.

I pulled my hand back and slapped him on the face.

**AUTHOR'S AMAZING COMMENTS! **

**Okay, first of all, I was at camp for the longest time, so I never got to update. Secondly, I had like NO ideas for a story, so that took a while, thirdly, I was just plain bored. So there! That's all there is to it! I want to thank AWholeJumbleOfThings and Excel Fusion! Review or no update! (It will be faster this time) ;) **


	11. Chaaaaaaaaaapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

His Butler, Dolled Up

"Drocell I swear to God if you try to turn me into a doll one more time-"

"But, I thought to myself, you would live much longer this way, Joy,"

"That's not the point!"

This had been going on for a couple days now. Drocell would catch me off guard, somehow carry me off to the estate's workshop, and try and turn me into a doll for my 'greater good'.

Drocell looked at me for a while, then smiled, you know, that creepy, yet incredibly irresistible smile that all men in the Victorian era just seem to have? Yeah. That smile.

"It seems that I will have to try harder next time, Miss Joy," He tipped his hat to me. I shuddered.

Walking away, I thought of my living here. Stevie was here, it was a mansion, there was a dog, the people were interesting, life was good, there was a dog. Even Drocell was irreplaceable.

Speaking of which…

Drocell hadn't left my side ever since Sebastian saved him. He always sat beside me, walked beside me, everything! Now, a normal girl would be annoyed with this. Sure, the guy's gorgeous-BUT! Enough is enough, right? Wrong. As we all learned, I am not a normal girl. Drocell and I shared a bond ever since I first saw him.

And you are about to see just what kind of bond it was. (Mind. Out. Of. Gutter.)

Drocell sat in one of the study couches, facing the window. I sat next to him, yawning.

"I'm so booorreeed," I said. Drocell turned to me, creepily smiling.

"And so, I thought to myself, maybe we could travel out for the evening?"

"The sad part is you don't even mean a date," I muttered to myself, "Yeah, I guess it'd be kinda fun to do that, but where would we go?"

Drocell turned his head back to the window, "I don't know,"

The sun struck his orange hair. I quickly grabbed the comb I had in my pocket (What? I like messing with peoples' hair,) and brushed it through his locks.

"I am thinking to myself, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

I removed his hat and continued brushing his hair. I yawned as I got more and more sleepy, eventually (Unconsciously) settling my head on Drocell's lap, a fact of which anyone who reminded me would be hit. Hard. Another thing about Drocell, he never slept. I'm a very early riser (5 a.m. bitches,) and every time I open the door, Drocell was there, awake as ever.

Weirdest doll I had ever seen.

**Somewhere in the Trancy Mansion:**

"Penny!" Alois called, "Listen to me!"

Penny kept storming off throughout the mansion, "No way in hell! How could you ever do that to Hannah?" She had tears of fury in her eyes.

"Penny!" Alois yelled again, but this time he was angry, "Get back here now, bitch!"

…

…

That did it.

Penny froze, letting Alois catch up to her. He was panting as he grabbed her shoulder, turning her around.

But the expression he saw wasn't of the sweet Penny-girl anymore.

"Don't," She took a step, "Ever," two more steps, until she was closer enough to whisper, "Call me that again," Her breathing was uneven, she was shaking, and her cheeks were flushed. Either sick, or mad.

You pick.

Alois scowled as he looked Penny over, "The bitch deserved it for looking her master in the eyes,"

Penny pulled her hand back and slapped him again.

"I look you in the eyes every day and both my eyeballs are intact! Alois, what you did was wrong. I'll only forgive you if you do something to fix it,"

Alois narrowed his eyes, "First, what do you mean by that, second," He did the impossible. The only thing that even the genius Penny couldn't predict.

He leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips.

But it wasn't just a small peck. Alois kept his lips planted on the incredibly shocked Penny for at least a minute, holding her head in place. Finally, he pulled back, but with a smug grin,

"Second, Penny I-still-don't-know-what-your-last-name-is, I am your new master,"

_**Stevie P.O.V.**_

"Ciel, I brought your cake," I said, holding the silver tray. Seriously, I wanted to marry the guy who made paper plates. Silver. Is Heavy.

"Hn, just bring it in and set it down," I heard his voice from the inside. Sighing, I pushed open the doors to see him in that familiar position, crouched over his desk, reading a newspaper. I pouted. He couldn't be the least bit cute, could he?

"Watcha doin?" I asked, leaning over. He paid no mind to me.

"Researching a possible case for the Queen,"

"Jeez, that sounds exciting,"

"In the eyes of the beholder, my friend,"

Good God, this boy sounded so BORED!

"Ciel, it's been decided," I started. He looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"What has?"

"I will officially teach you how to be a freakin' kid,"

"No you won't, and that's an order,"

I froze where I stood. Damn him. Damn him damn him damn him!

"Killjoy," I murmured. Ciel looked up, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes, speaking of Joy, is she really your cousin?"

"Why would I lie about it?"

"Nothing. I was just considering her odd relationship with Drocell. Those two are joined at the hip. Stevie, this is an order, go investigate your cousin, since you are the closest to her,"

I blew a piece of hair out of my eyes, "Fine,"

"Oh, wait,"

I turned around to see Ciel walk up to me, so nonchalantly you would think I wasn't even there. But he reached up his hand to my collarbone and slowly brushed something off rather roughly with his palm, leaving me blushing. What if, this was his way of having a 'moment'? Did Ciel…actually 'like' m-

"You had a cake crumb on your shirt. It was bothering me,"

_**Joy P.O.V.**_

Yes. I knew Stevie was following me. Probably because Ciel told her too. Those two have just got to get a room already.

"Drocell?" I asked. He turned…err…clicked his head towards me.

"Yes, my lady?"

I put my finger up, "First of all, don't ever call me that, second, how fast can you run?"

Drocell cocked his head, making him look even more adorable than he already was, "Quite fast. And so, I thought to myself, why would I need to run?"

I looked behind myself, at Stevie, who was failing at being nonchalant, "Because we are going to escape my demon cousin, okay- WOAH!"

That is the normal reaction for when someone lifts you up.

Without your knowing.

"And so, I thought to myself, it would be much faster this way," And with that he sped off, running throughout the hallways, dodging Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Pluto, until I calmly said to him,

"TOO MANY MILES PER HOUR!"

He slowed down.

What caught me off guard was, the fact that Drocell was smiling again.

"And so, I thought to myself, what a scaredy-cat my lady is,"

I don't know if wood can feel pain, but it sure as hell could after that.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Now that I think about it, that was kind of awesome," I said aloud. Drocell had out his emotionless face back on. Now you see why I was always so shock or creeped out when he smiled. The robot face was something he wore every day, and every hour. It drove me insane.

"I thought to myself, here comes Finnian," He muttered.

"Oh hello Miss Joy, hello Drocell," Finny said cheerfully. I couldn't help but grin back. He had that effect on you.

"Hey Finny," I said, waving, "What's up?"

Finny looked confused, "Um….the sky?"

I blinked. He blinked. Drocell…existed.

Suddenly I burst out laughing, "S-Sorry, Finny, th-that was just really cute, is all," I wiped a tear from my eye, only to see Finny blushing madly. Oh crap.

"C-C-C-Cute?" He said, still smiling. I gulped. Stevie told me about this guy and girls. Not good not good so really not good!

But then I decided to play it cool. If he saw me nervous and stuttering, he'd think I liked him too.

"Yeah, it was really adorable, actua-" I was cut off by the one emotionless puppet.

"My Lady," Drocell said, "I thought to myself, your cousin is bound to catch us at any moment now, should we not be leaving?" He did all the things that could have possibly been adorable on him.

(Actually picture this, trust me, it's fun,)

First: He cocked his head, widening his eyes.

Second: He stiffly (he's a doll, can't be too fluid,) reached up, tipping his hat.

Third: He did a mock bow, his hand placed at his abdomen.

Freakin' cuteness.

"Don't call me 'lady'- HOLY SHIT I WISH YOU WOULD STOP DOING THAT!"

You can probably guess what I was yelling about.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Okay, I think we'll be safe in here for a while," I said, hopping off Drocell's back. There was no way in hell I'd let him carry me bridal style. Blech.

Drocell didn't say any response. Instead he just sat in one of the chairs, and looked out the window. I rose an eyebrow.

"Drocell? You…okay?" I considered feeling his forehead for a temperature, but then realized how stupid that was.

He turned his head the other way, _purposely_ ignoring me.

"And so, I thought to myself," He started, stiffly crossing his arms, "Joy is being rather ignorant, isn't she?"

I stared at him for a while. My brain slowly pieced together what he was saying and doing, until I nearly burst out laughing.

"D-Drocell, are y-you, pouting?" I asked. He turned his head towards the window, still not looking at me.

"And I thought to myself, I don't like to feel ignored,"

…

That was probably one of the cutest things I had ever heard in my life.

_**Stevie P.O.V.**_

__"WHERE. ARE. YOU. JOY?"

_**Penny P.O.V.**_

"Y-You…you…just…ki-"

"Yes, yes, yes. I kissed you. Now answer my question, Penny, what did you mean by fix Hannah's eye?"

Penny glared at him even more, "I wanna slap you. Can I slap you?"

She didn't wait for an answer.

"Anyways," She said as Alois rubbed his cheek, "Don't try and fool me, I know your butler's a demon," At his shocked look she continued, "What else could he be? No person is that perfect. I know he can heal Hannah's eye," She looked at Alois. Not just turned her gaze to him, but really looked at him, "If you don't want me to hate you for all of eternity, fix. Hannah's. Eye,"

Alois wasn't used to getting this treatment from women. He found himself…intrigued.

"Okay then, and, just for good luck," He leaned in again, giving Penny a peck on the cheek. She blushed a thousand shades of red, "Remember that,"

Let's just say, Alois's cheeks turned red for a different reason that night.

_**Ciel P.O.V.**_

Ugh. All of this, everything that had been going on was so tiring! First, Stevie's annoying and equally loud cousin comes in, brings Drocell, and then Stevie has the nerve to irritate me with that cake on her shirt!

My hand covered my mouth. My cheeks flushed with the very, embarrassing, shameful thought.

Why did I do that? All I had to do was brush it off, but I let my hand linger for too long on her shirt. What was wrong with me?

…

I, Ciel Phantomhive, Son of Vincent, almost gasped. My hand further covered my mouth and surely red face. This could not be right, but I do not lie to myself.

I was in love with Stevie Johnstantine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! So, what do you think? Two chappies in one day, not bad, eh? (I rhymed!) Anyway, I really love the Joy/Drocell pairing for some reason, but I felt like I needed to speed up Stevie and Ciel's. Also! I need some kind of plotline for this, so I am taking requests on what kind of case to put in for Ciel and friends. It can be anything! A kidnapping, robbery, etc. **

**Remember, review, or no update! **


	12. FINALLY! A PLOT!

Chapter Twelve

His Butler, A Complete Idiot At Love

Okay, so here's the deal.

First, Ciel is ignoring me the entire day. I mean, THE. ENTIRE. DAY. I go into his office, he takes one look at me, and ducks his head, shooing me out. I didn't think much of it, until I remembered one important thing:

He. Didn't. Eat. His. Cake.

Ciel was going to die.

**Joy P.O.V.**

Even I had to admit, Ciel was acting weird. Yeah, I barely knew the guy, but still! All I knew about him was that he loved cake, and when Stevie came out of the doorway with a full slice of the stuff, I knew something was up.

Just to be safe, I confiscated the evidence.

**Drocell P.O.V.**

And so I thought to myself, when I think to myself, I thought to myself….

**Sebastian P.O.V.**

I am simply too much of a hell of a butler to reveal what my master is going through.

**Back to Stevie:**

"Ciiiiiieeeeellllll," I called, bringing another piece of cake into his study. He looked at me, then looked away. I frowned, slamming the tray down and marching over there.

"Alright Lord of the Eyepatch, why the hell are you ignoring me?" I slammed my hand on his table. He looked up at me, glaring. But, I noticed something. He wasn't looking me in the eyes. He just looked at my face.

There was something seriously wrong with this kid.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" I asked, "You've been holed up in your study since seven, haven't come out once, and won't look me in the eyes, wait…." I thought about it for a minute, then gasped. It could only mean…

"Ciel, don't tell me….you actually…."

Ciel looked shocked, and kinda afraid, "Stevie I swear you've got to h-hear me out on this-"

I cut him off, "You stuttered! Ciel, you killed someone, didn't you?"

…

The room was very silent when I said that. Ciel looked even more shocked, then calmed down, sitting in his chair, "Stevie," he started, "You have got it all wrong, I-"

I pointed at him dramatically, "That's what a criminal would say!" And rushed out of the room like a roadrunner.

**Ciel P.O.V.**

Why I was in love with her of all people, I have no idea. She was rude, clumsy, unladylike, and a terrible chess opponent, yet all I could do was blush like a schoolgirl when she was around. This was totally unprofessional!

I decided, I would have to fall out of love with Stevie. It was the only way. The only way I could ever-

"Ciiiiiiiiiieeeeeellll,"

Oh Lord I can't do this.

Stevie came in through the doors. I tried looking her in the eyes, but all I could do was duck my head. This is torture!

Stevie noticed my lack of attention, and slammed the tray down, marching over to me. With one hand firmly on my desk she said,

"Alright, Lord of the Eyepatch, why the hell are you ignoring me?"

I glared at her. Only, I just kind of glared at her _face_. I still couldn't look her in the eyes, and her mouth was right in front of me- NO! OH LORD NO!

She immediately shifted her gaze to concerned. I gulped.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" she asked, "You've been holed up in your study since seven, haven't come out once, and won't look me in the eyes, wait…." Her eyes grew wide with realization, and she backed up, gasping.

"Ciel, don't tell me…you actually…"

I stood up abruptly, "Stevie I swear you've got to h-hear me out on this-" Crap, why did I stutter? Now she'll know!

"You stuttered!" Oh no, here it comes, "Ciel, did you kill someone?"

…

How did she make that connection?

I tried to calm down, sitting in my chair, "Stevie, you have got it all wrong, I-"

She pointed at me dramatically, "That's what a criminal would say!" And rushed out of the room like Sebastian on drugs.

This was going to be a long day.

**Joy. P.O.V.**

"Drocell," I asked, looking up at him as we walked throughout the town. He and I had decided to get away from Stevie and Ciel, a.k.a., give them some _much needed alone time_, "How do you think Stevie is doing? Ciel won't…do anything to her, right?"

Drocell looked down at me, still wearing his infamous Face of Blank, "I thought to myself, it is incredible hard to tell at this point, Miss Joy. However," He stiffly reached up, tilting his hat in a mocking, gentlemanly fashion, "We all know the young lord is one to surprise us,"

That gave me the scariest chills ever.

"I guess you're right, I mean- oof!" I looked at who I bumped into, prepared to apologize. I was met with two pairs of blue eyes, both intelligent and cunning. The chills came back again. Why is everyone so suddenly scary today?

"S-Sorry about that," I said, taking in their appearance. One of the blue eyes was a boy, blonde hair, tailcoat-

Holy shit.

Short shorts.

I tore my eyes away from them, focusing on the other pair of blue eyes. She had fiery red hair, lanky, but was wearing boys clothes. I brushed it off. Her choice.

"It's fine," the girl said, waving her hand up and down, "We were in a bit of a hurry, not watching where we were going. Bye bye!" She waved her hand, continuing on with the boy. Something in the way of how he watched Drocell made my hair stand on end.

Damn chills.

Drocell and I continued walking down the road, with me noticing the lack of a crowd that day. More chills. Maybe it was just cold?

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down," Drocell sang. I froze in my steps, hearing his voice. He couldn't possible sound that beautiful, could he?

Drocell didn't notice me stopping and continued walking, singing, "London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady~" He finally paused, stiffly looking back at me as if I were a rare sight to be seen, almost quirking and eyebrow…if he could.

"Why, Joy, what are you doing?" He asked, completely turning, "I thought to myself, she mustn't be alright, standing there like that,"

"Please," I said, still frozen, looking up to him, "Please sing that again,"

If Drocell could look surprised, he would.

"I thought to myself," He put a hand to his wooden chin in thought, "I have a very odd mistress indeed, very well then," He smiled at me, that same creepy smile as when I had first met him.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady~"

**Mystery person's P.O.V.**

Puzzles. I needed _puzzles_. Why didn't I have enough around me? All of them, too easy, playthings for little, brainless, drooling, dribbling giggling whining crying children!

I felt disrespected. I felt demoralized. Demoralized. D-e-m….too easy. Anyone could spell that.

Oh, how long. How long had it been since I had a good puzzle? Three years? Four? When was it that I was able to indulge, to drown in that ecstasy of my precious mind games, to think and create and reason…

How long was it, since I was able to find an answer once more?

"Drocell!"

A voice. A voice from outside my window pane.

"Wait for me!"

That voice. That voice reminds me of the sparrow a' rap-tap-tapping on the glass, high, sharp, quick.

I smiled, looking out the long-faded curtains.

"Sing it again, Drocell!"

I think I found a new puzzle.

**Joy P.O.V.**

Drocell and I made it back to the house, only to find Stevie and Ciel making out.

Got ya, didn't I?

Actually, we did go back to the house, but when we walked inside we saw the exact opposite of romance. Stevie was stomping throughout the house, muttering about "How could Ciel do such a thing?" and "Damn Pirate Lord,"

"You okay, Stevie?" I asked. She looked at me, pretending to be okay.

"Sure!"

"…Sure,"

I decided not to question her for two reasons: One, I was tired. Two, I had the odd feeling that something bad was gonna happen soon anyway, so no more unneeded drama.

**Alois and Penny P.O.V.**

Penny waltzed through the house, happy that Hannah's eye was finally fixed. Everything now seemed perfect in the Trancy Manor. Birds sang, Claude tap-danced, Alois did whatever the hell Alois does, complete bliss for all.

Speaking of which…

Alois snuck up behind Penny, clamping his hands on her shoulders and yelling "BOO!" right in her ear. Penny screamed and turned around, only to start laughing uncontrollably. Alois joined her.

"D-Don't do that!" She giggled out.

Alois laughed some more, then took on a completely serious, almost taunting face instantly. He stepped closer to Penny, looking her in the eyes and tilting her chin up with one finger.

"You haven't thought about it, have you?" He asked knowingly. Penny froze up, blushing.

"A-About what?"

Alois giggled, almost looking innocent, "Well…" He picked up one finger and drew it slowly across Penny's bottom lip, "_That_…"

Penny sucked in her breath as Alois leaned in, sliding his hands around her entire frame.

"What do you say, hm?"

It seems he had forgotten who exactly Penny was.

A sneak.

And a damn good one.

She slipped out of Alois's grasp, tripping him by sliding her feet under. When he was down she took off, shouting "Not this time you don't!"

Alois had never been more frustrated in his life.

**Stevie P.O.V.**

I had now learned that Ciel didn't kill someone. Bit of a relief. What still gave me the chills was the fact that it was so believable in the first place.

For once Ciel was out of his study, going over the grounds with Sebastian, so I had the opportunity to clean the place. God it was a mess.

I started to arrange the items on his desk when I noticed and interesting newspaper article:

"_**FROM JACK THE RIPPER TO THE PUZZLE MAN, WHAT WILL LONDON FACE NEXT?**_

_An extreme outbreak of murders has taken place on the area of the east docks, where the victims are literally taken apart, piece by piece, and arranged in an orderly fashion in a series of rows. Police think that the culprit suffers from an extreme obsessive compulsive disorder, from the way that the body parts are arranged. No evidence is ever left behind, other than a certain note, always saying "I need a harder puzzle," leaving Scotland Yard baffled. In other news-"_

I noticed that Ciel had made circles around the key points in the article, writing out notes such as "Ask Undertaker," and "Find ports there,"

My eyebrows knit. He wasn't actually considering this case, was he? Who did he think he was, Sherlock Holmes?

"Ciel…" I said to myself, "What are you up to?"

**Ciel P.O.V.**

My mind kept switching from thoughts about the Puzzle Man to thoughts about Stevie. Who was this mysterious character? Why did Stevie assume I was a criminal? Was it that easy to believe?

I know knew that there was no possible way to fall out of love with Stevie. It couldn't happen. But what to do about Elizabeth? She was my _fiancé_, for Christ's sake! How would I handle that?

Maybe tomorrow I could simply tell Stevie, and she might just help me sort this out. Wait, scratch that. She isn't that reasonable.

Besides, tomorrow I would have to visit the Undertaker for news about the Puzzle Man. I would like to see what he has to say.

There was no way I could let Stevie find out about the Puzzle Man. If she did, she would want to come along, wind up getting hurt or kidnapped, and I or Sebastian would have to rescue her again. It would be an unbearable bother….mostly.

I sighed to myself. How does one go about in courting a complete idiot?

**Author's note! Okay, yes, long time since I updated. I was running low on ideas. But now I finally put a plot in! The Puzzle Man arc! Send me ideas for what he should look like if you want, or, if there's a character in the Kuroshitsuji anime you want me to write an OC for, send it in and I'll consider it! Once again, review or I won't give you another chapter!**


	13. Puzzle Man Arc 1

CHAPTER THIRTEEN!

**AWWW YEAAAHHH! I'm so excited for this ya'll (yeah, I say that,) the puzzle man! ANNNND SPECIAL THANKS TO ARISTICADRI1999 FOR HELPING ME WITH HIS CHARACTER! Oh yeah and make sure you read her story Kurosiren, it's amazing! And no flames on either one please**!

Chapter thirteen:

Puzzle Man Arc- Where Does This Piece Fit?

Stevie P.O.V.

He. Was. Going. To. Hell.

"CIEELLLLL…" I said, fire blazing from my eyes, the contract mark on my lips glowing.

"What is it, Stevie?" He asked, all completely civilized like he didn't totally just tell me what he just did.

"Would you…repeat…what you just said?" I asked, hands twitching. He cleared his throat, and sat even straighter in his mahogany desk.

"You are not to go on the investigation for the Puzzle Man, as a girl it would be too dangerous," He said it all with a straight damn face. I glared vehemently at him, taking large strides to his desk.

"Listen here, bub," I said, placing a hand on his desk, "First of all, I am your _protector_. You hired me to protect you like Sebastian does. I can't do that when I'm here and you're not," I held up two fingers, "Secondly, I may be a girl, but so help me I could whoop your ass any time of day, ah-" I held up my hand when it looked like he was about to talk, "_Without_ Sebastian,"

I stood up, placing my hands on my hips, "I am coming with you,"

Ciel stood up, glaring at me more fiercely than I had ever seen him before, "You _will not_ come with me, Stevie, and that. Is. An. Order!"

Sitting back down, he crossed his legs, folded his hands below his chin and looked at me through his lashes, all cool, "Now leave. I have to work,"

It was all I could do not to clock the guy right then and there, but I managed to walk out with some form of grace.

"You're gonna regret this,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Joy P.O.V.

I honestly felt bad for my amazing cousin. Ciel treated her like crap! I know he likes her and all, but this is stupid!

Drocell looked at me strangely while I stewed in frustration.

"Annoyed, Mistress?" He asked, cocking his head. I looked at him with a deadpan face.

"I told you not to call me that, and I'm not annoyed," I folded my hands in my lap, "I'm frustrated,"

Drocell nodded and sipped his tea, being oddly graceful for a puppet, "And I thought to myself, Joy is such a child sometimes, indeed she is," I could have _sworn_ he smirked.

"Uh…" I pointed to him, "No offense, but how are you….able…to drink that?" I pointed to the tea, more specifically, "I mean…you're wood….right?"

Drocell merely smiled, and sipped his drink even more.

Damn puppet.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"Shall we go out on the town, Joy?" Drocell said, offering his hand to me. I looked up and smiled lazily, shaking my head.

"Nah…don't really feel like going anywhere,"

"Well then, I thought to myself…" Drocell started, bending over like he was about to bow, "_I_ do,"

"GYAA!"

I really wish he would stop picking me up.

**At the town…**

"Drocell…" I started, looking up at him. We were walking down a cobblestone street, with all the shops lively and hustling. Young boys stared hungrily at the bright red apples lining the carts, while other children played cliché games of tag around their mothers. I almost forgot the rest of my sentence in the happy atmosphere,

"Can you sing that song again?" I asked. He looked at me, no expression, then began to open his mouth,

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady,"

I smiled at the sound of his voice. Drocell was such a perfect singer.

We kept walking until Drocell stopped in front of a dress store. I rose one eyebrow, looking at him, "Are you interested in these, Drocell?" I asked, looking at the white, pearly one in front of his gaze, "No offense, but I don't think they're really your….type…" I blushed in the awkwardness.

Drocell looked at me, smirking, or smiling, they were so similar I couldn't tell, "And I thought to myself, they were not for me, Mistress Joy," And he walked by me like he said nothing.

My face resembled a tomato.

A big, red, frickin mutant sized eat the life out of you tomato.

"Drocell!" I called, "Wait- MMPH!"

A slender, strong hand clamped across my mouth, dragging me through an alley way. I struggled and kicked, until finally I pulled out my journal pen (You thought I forgot that, didn't you?) and stabbed him in the leg. I didn't draw blood, but he muffled his sound of pain. I kept struggling, trying not to inhale the scent of death this man had around him. He didn't smell like rotting corpses, or stink, but his smell…

It just made me think of death.

I twisted around even more, until he threw another arm across my stomach. Then he had me.

"Drocell!" I tried to scream, but it came out as "MMPHL!"

The last thing I saw was Drocell walking down the street, singing my fair lady.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Stevie P.O.V.**

So, remember when I first came here, and I was also hired to be a maid? That's what I was doing now. Being a maid. And one hell of one, I must admit. In fact, I will admit it. Sebastian doesn't let me say it when he's around.

"Have you goh' alla the sheet's, Stevie?" Mey-Rin asks. I nod, and we throw them down the laundry chute (don't ask, I have no idea,)

"Well, tha's all we do for the day," Mey-Rin said, smiling happily. I smiled back, but secretly thought of ways to try and go along on the mission tomorrow anyways. At least Ciel didn't forbid me to _think_ about it.

"Hey Mey-Rin," I said, "Do you wanna play some ca-" I was cut off by the door bursting open, revealing the most panicked I had ever seen Drocell looking.

Which…wasn't much.

"Miss Joy, she," He stopped, and looked like he didn't want to say the rest. I stood up, scared.

"What? What happened to her?

"She," Drocell looked like he would cry if he could. But he just stood there with such a pained expression in his eyes I thought the termites in him would start shedding tears instead.

"She's been taken," Sebastian said smoothly from behind him. Ciel stood beside him, a stony expression in his face.

Want to know what was on my face?

No, no you don't.

I sank to the ground, not crying, no sobbing, just staring.

"She's…gone…" I held my hands in front of my face, like staring at them would remind me of her. My fingers were curled, and my eyes were perpetually wide and unblinking, "Joy…you're…gone…" I came back to reality at the sound of hard footsteps.

Ciel walked in front of me, stomping with all his might, like he was angry about something. I looked up from the sight of his boots.

"And what do you think you are doing?" He asked, glaring at me, "Who am I talking to right now? Aren't you the girl who wouldn't stop for anything to get a spot at investigating a criminal? Aren't you the girl who rode in the same car with _murderers_ without being caught? Are you not the same girl who I-" He cut himself off, flushing pink, then mumbled something.

My eyes slowly began to water, but I held it down and stood up.

"You're right," I said, "But let me warn you," Ciel knew I wasn't talking to him anymore, no, I was talking to the _motherfucking bastard_ who dared to kidnap my cousin,

"No one _touches_ a demon's cousin,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Joy's P.O.V.**

Oh, I was in deep shit. Deep shit indeed. You could probably take a meter stick and measure the amount of shit substance that contained me.

"Pa-a-stime with good co-om-pany, I love and shall until I die," This guy was, by far, the creepiest…thing… I had ever seen. Yes. I say thing, because so far he hasn't stepped out of the light once, so all I see is a mysterious silhouette to become the night.

"Yo, batman," I said, nodding my head, "How long are you gonna keep me here?"

The man turned his head towards me and chuckled, "Why, do you ask, puzzle?"

I sighed, glaring at him…er..his shadow, "First, stop calling me puzzle, second, I would oh so very much like to be back where I can see,"

The man chuckled again, then continued sewing at whatever he was since he brought me here, "I apologize, puzzle, but you won't be leaving here, at least," He drew up the string, long and graceful, like he'd been sewing all his life, "Not in one piece,"

My eyes grew wide, and my throat stopped working. "O-One p-piece?" I asked.

I saw the man's head nod, "Yes, they'll probably wheel out your parts one by one, first your heart, then your liver-"

I thrashed in the chair, tears running down my cheeks, "Stop! Stop!"

The man paused, the continued sewing, "Very well then," He went on singing, "Grudge who lust and no-o-one deny, so God be pleased thus live shall I,"

My tears stopped flowing, thought I couldn't wipe them away, "Just, please," I lifted my head to continue once I saw that he had stopped in interest, "Turn on the lights,"

The man didn't chuckle, instead he sighed, "Can't hurt,"

He went around, lighting fire to all the candles in the room. Once the last one was lit, my arms struggled more against the bandages, wishing for my hand to cover my mouth.

My breath wouldn't work.

The tears wouldn't stop.

That thing he was sewing on, was his arm.

He sighed once more, "I _told_ you," He said almost solemnly, "But you wouldn't listen. Now this is what you get,"

He turned around, letting me see his whole view. I gasped even louder. His entire body was covered in patches of different skin, all crudely sewn together like Frankenstein's Monster. His hair was bone-white, like he'd been scared so badly at one point.

Only his young-looking face was left intact. Almost. I couldn't stop looking at that one detail; that one button for a right eye.

"What…are you?" I asked. He smiled a slow smile, showing perfect…_sharpened_…teeth.

"I'm the Puzzle Man,"

** Stevie P.O.V.**

We were already out on the town, Ciel and I disguised in street orphan clothing and Sebastian and Drocell wearing what they normally wear. We had checked every source, every person (even the Undertaker, not doing that again,) but nobody knew who kidnapped her.

I shot a look at Drocell as Ciel interviewed yet another poor person. Drocell, even for an emotionless puppet, looked so beaten. His head hung limp, and his eyes were more far away than usual.

"Drocell…hey, Drocell," I poked him in the side. He turned to look at me, but not really.

"I thought to myself, I let her go, and just continued on," He kept staring at the floor, "While she was dragged away, I didn't even notice her absence, why?"

My ears perked at this, "Wait, Drocell, where was she dragged away?" I asked. Drocell actually looked at me now, seeming confused.

"I thought to myself, what do you mean?"

"Do you remember when she was dragged away?"

Drocell's face became expressionless again, and for once I was grateful for it, "It must have been near the dress store, I thought to myself, because when I sing, Miss J-Joy" He still had trouble with her name now, "Always comments on the first line,"

I nodded, and went to tell Ciel.

"Ciel," I said. He looked at me, quirking an eyebrow. I smirked, "We know where he was,"

Ciel didn't act surprised, just nodded, and gave orders to Drocell and Sebastian. Within minutes we were at the dress store alleyway.

There was only one door at the side wall, and Ciel put his finger to his lips, signaling us to be slow and quiet. We were almost at the door when-

"So soft, so soft, tiny little paws, come to me, my dear kitten!"

Really?

"With fur so delicate, you could be bred from the Egyptian's cat themselves, yes you could!" Sebastian lifted the gray cat high into the air. It mewled with delight.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said, shaking with anger, "Put. The. Cat. Down,"

Sebastian looked at us, and immediately regained his composure, "Yes, young master," but not without placing two fingers to his lips, and blowing a goodbye kiss to the animal, "Goodbye, my sweet, may we meet again,"

I even swear now, that cat blushed.

Ciel sighed, signaling us to follow him inside the door. He slowly turned the knob, me wincing at every click that it (and Drocell) made.

The door squeaked open, allowing us entrance. We crouch-walked through the hallways, until we heard voices from above us,

"You…You can't imagine…how bad I feel for you," That was Joy's voice! She was alive! I looked to Drocell, who seemed even happier than I was.

"Trust me," Another voice, male, young, said, "It shouldn't take much imagination to do that,"

Ciel gave a signal, and we all rushed up the stairs light footed so as not to make any noise. The door to the room was right in front of us, and we were about to kick it down, until I heard Joy say,

"I know you won't kill me,"

We paused for some reason. A dreary stillness was in the air.

"Why, puzzle?"

"You kill me because you want to solve a puzzle. Like reading a new book. But what if I tell you the ending?" I heard the man slightly gasp, and the door rattled with him falling to it.

"You….you wouldn't…." He said.

"You know very well I would. So release me, or I'll tell you all about my anatomy," She giggled, "You can take me apart some other day, but not today, nope, not this puzzle,"

I would have laughed despite the situation, but one look on Drocell's face made me stop. This was more blank than any of his previous faces.

Anyone could tell. Drocell was furious.

Without warning, he kicked open the door, revealing Joy strapped to a chair and the other man against a bookshelf near the door.

Drocell turned to him, "I thought to myself, are you the one who was keeping _my mistress_ here, strapped to a chair?" He asked it in the upmost courtesy- it gave me the chills.

The man didn't look scared at all.

"Yes," He hissed. His face was rather young too, twenty at the most. No, maybe only sixteen.

"Ah," Drocell said, backing away without ever leaving eye contact, "Then in that case," He suddenly reached his hand out, shooting translucent strings around the man's neck, "You die,"

"Holy shit it's Spiderman!" Joy yelled from her chair. I facepalmed.

"Drocell, stop" Ciel said, "That's enough, I'll deal with him,"

Drocell hesitantly let go, and the man dropped to the floor. I was about to rush to Joy, but he beat me to it. In a flash, Drocell was at her chair, untying her bandages.

"I thought to myself, I am sorry," He said, stroking her hair, "I am so very, very, very sorry, Joy,"

Joy smiled, looking like she never suffered in the first place, "It's 'kay, but now you gotta treat me to cake sometime!"

Drocell smiled, reaching down and picking her up like she was some kid, and kissing her softly on the forehead, "I would be happy too, Mistress,"

Joy blushed a deep, deep red. I laughed, while Ciel discussed what to do with this guy.

Happy endings do come, I guess.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, so much of the chappie was helped by the amazing person I mentioned above, so thank you for that! And there might be a lot of grammar errors and all that cause I'm really tired, but bare with me, I'll re-read it tomorrow after it's posted. But now, send in ideas if you have them, and review, or no more chappie! Oh, and don't worry, that's not the last of the Puzzle Man:**

**Preview:**

"HE'S ESCAPED?!" Ciel yelled, standing up. Sebastian nodded gravely, while I stood in the background with Stevie rubbing my back. He's coming for me…I know it.

"I'm going to catch him," Ciel said, "And you-" He stopped talking, and turned white at the sight of the doorway.

"Hello, Puzzle,"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

My Little Puzzle Box

**Okay, to start off of course my good friend aristicadri1999 is amazing. That's right. AMAZING. Read her story after this one. I command you.**

**Secondly, I am posting a poll for this story on my profile. If you want me to put in an OC for Grell in this story, vote for that. If you want me to make a whole other story for Grell and the OC, vote for that. If you don't want me to write a story for him at all and want another character, vote for that.**

**Ciel P.O.V.**

Stevie looked at me, smiling. I smiled back, and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. I panted as I let my lips slowly, then quickly, then sensually, slide over her jaw, then pulled back. She looked surprised, but happy.

"I love you," I said. She smiled through her flushed cheeks, and pecked me on the cheek.

"Ditto,"

I woke up with a start, sweat covering my forehead, my breaths coming in short pants. This was the third time. The third time in a row I had dreamed about her. I needed to stop. Otherwise there's no telling what I'd…_do_.

I ran my hand through my hair, sighing.

I had to tell her.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Stevie P.O.V.**

"Joy, are you sure about this?" I asked, looking in my cousins eyes. She gulped and looked at me nervously.

"Yes,"

"There's no turning back,"

"I know,"

"…Okay then. Get the milk out,"

Joy hurried to get the milk, while I arranged the flour. Now you see why we were so nervous.

Joy was baking.

"Joy, don't spill it," I said. She nodded and very carefully put it on the table with all the other ingredients.

"…Right," She said as she got the bowls out. I smiled as I watched my cousin gracefully glide from one step to the next. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Drocell walked by just as he heard shouting from the kitchen.

"Joy! That's vinegar, not milk! No, you need to put the flour in the other pan, no, hey- THAT IS NOT SUGAR!"

"And I thought to myself, if I valued my life, I should continue on…" But Drocell wasn't technically alive, so he chose to venture into the kitchen. What he saw would make any grown man shake his knees together in terror, something so terrifying, so unbelievable, that even Drocell was considering how long he would remain in this world.

Joy held a whisk in her hands.

"U-Uh, St-Stevie," She said, nervously stirring the contents of the bowl. Drocell observed the brown –_were those bubbles?_- lumpy mixture inside. Even he, who was almost immortal, wouldn't take his chances with that.

"Joy…." Stevie said, creasing her eyebrows at the sight of her cousin, "Why did you want to bake a cake in the first place?"

Drocell sensed that they still didn't know he was watching. In his usually emotionless fashion, he hid behind the wall and continued listening.

"Well," Joy started, "I wanted to thank Drocell for saving me-"

"Did you _not_ see me bust in there?"

"But," Joy cut in again, her voice louder, "But, he was the one who knocked the Puzzle Man unconscious, he was the one who untied me, and he was the one who-" Her voice grew quieter as she mumbled something.

"So…" Stevie cut in again, "You're making this cake cause you feel grateful to him?"

"Well…yeah,"

"Okay," Stevie started again, her voice full of gusto, "Let's get baking!"

At the sounds of more crashes, Drocell slightly wished the Joy wasn't such a grateful person.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Somewhere in the Trancy Mansion…

Alois was having a bad day. A very bad day.

"Alois, I'm leaving,"

A horrible, rotten, putrid smelling day.

"…And why would you be doing that?" Alois asked, too polite despite himself. Penny stood in front of him, sadly crossing her arms, looking at the ground.

"Alois…I…"

"I won't let you leave!" He shouted, face red from anger. Penny didn't even look up at him, just stayed silent.

"Alois…you-"

"Do you think," He started again, reaching his finger up to her chin, "That I would ever let you go? Penny, Penny, Penny, that won't happen," He drew closer, licking her cheek, then whispering in her ear, "Ever,"

Penny didn't even flinch.

"Alois…I'm not doing that because I want to," She said at last. Alois looked suspicious.

"If it's for money reasons-"

"No! Just…no," She looked up, fresh tears welling in her eyes, "Alois…"

"What?" He snapped, "What is it?"

"Alois…my sister is dead,"

**Alois P.O.V.**

I watched Penny as she cried her disgusting tears. Hannah looked sympathetic to her, but one look from me and she stepped back. Even the triplets, who I knew harbored secret feelings for her, looked like they were in pain just looking at her. The only apathetic one was Claude.

"Hmph, so you sis is dead, eh?" I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Then all the more reason for you to stay. There's nothing pulling you back there anymore,"

Even though I half expected her to look at me sharply and smack my cheek again (that left a bruise, you know,) she just gazed at me with tears, and smiled a small smile.

"Just what I thought you'd say. But my parents disowned her, Alois. She needs family to walk with her to the morgue,"

Her bright blue eyes were so piercing that even I had to look away, "Tch. Family,"

She smiled, "Yes," she said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me out the door, "Family,"

**Now in the Phantomhive Household…**

Ciel had called all of us, Joy, Sebastian, Drocell and me to his office, in order to talk about the Puzzle Man ordeal. He was locked up, but Ciel said that because he probably had a mental problem, the Queen wouldn't let him be put to death because she felt that he had no control over his lack of morals.

As you can tell, neither Ciel nor Drocell agreed with her.

Sebastian said he heard something and went out of the room, leaving us to talk. I noticed that Ciel was avoiding my gaze as much as possible, which put me off.

"We need to discuss a form of action, just in case of the worst," He nodded at Joy, who didn't look scared in the least, "Of what to do if he escapes. Drocell, any ideas?"

Drocell gravely shook his head, and protectively leaned over the back of the chair Joy was sitting on. His _click, click, click_ sound of his gears gave off the full effect.

While Joy blushed, Sebastian came in, looking darker than he usually did. He whispered something in Ciel's ear, causing his one eye to widen in shock.

**Joy P.O.V.**

"HE'S ESCAPED?!" Ciel yelled, standing up. Sebastian nodded gravely, while I stood in the background with Stevie rubbing my back. He's coming for me…I know it.

"I'm going to catch him," Ciel said, "And you-" He stopped talking, and turned white at the sight of the doorway.

"Hello, Puzzle,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Stevie P.O.V.**

The Puzzle Man leaned casually against the doorway, smiling like he had all the time in the world. While we all stared in shock, he sometimes would pick at the loose stitching of his limbs, keeping a bored expression.

Joy stood white as a sheet, paralyzed at the sight of him. The Puzzle Man turned to her and smiled a slow, lazy smile, revealing his sharpened teeth.

"I've come back, Puzzle," He said. Drocell slowly stepped in front of Joy, keeping eye contact with the other man.

Ciel walked quickly in front of his desk, glaring. "Sebastian," He said, "I order you to-"

"Ah, ah, ah," The Puzzle Ma cut him off, holding up his stitched-together hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

"And why not?!" I yelled. Ciel looked at me in shock, while Joy was still staring ahead of herself, "You come here, after kidnapping my _cousin_, and think we _won't_ do something? Dude, you got issues," I didn't know what I was feeling, but it burst out of me, and I sped to him, clawing at his face with…_were those claws?_

He fell back with a grunt, touching his scarred, bloody face. I had no time to think of what I had done.

He looked up at me slowly, and chuckled, "Look outside, demon,"

Put off by being called that, I nevertheless peeked my head out the window.

And promptly held in my gasp.

"Wh-What…are those?" I asked. In the yard were thousands of people, all moving in precise, practiced timing. What made my heart stop was the sun glinting off of their joints. That shouldn't be happening…I thought to myself.

Then I realized something.

The bodies had clockwork in them.

In spite of the moment, and in spite of the horror, I had only one thought that came through my head.

_Stephen King ain't got nothin on this._

"That," The Puzzle Man said from behind me, "Is my own creation," He held his arms out wide, eyeing Joy.

"Let me present, the Clockwork Army,"

**Joy P.O.V.**

"P-P-Please," I said, walking towards the Puzzle Man, "Why, why do you do this?"

He looked at me, cold warmth in his eyes.

"Why, you ask?" He said, smiling, "Because I love puzzles. Why else?"

I shook my head, "Enough to kill?"

"Why, of course. People are the most interesting puzzles of all. Moving puzzles, sleeping puzzles, growing puzzles," He chuckled and reached out a hand to stroke my hair before being roughly slapped away by Drocell.

"Beautiful puzzles," He finished.

I was no longer scared. I took confident steps towards him, ignoring Drocell's gentle urges for me to return to him. I only had one question on my mind.

"Sad puzzles?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

"This puzzle," I touched my heart, looking at the floor, "Is a sad one. She is sad because the person who wants to solve her is very mean,"

Puzzle Man laughed, "Puzzle, putting it in childish terms won't prove anything,"

"But," I continued, "The Puzzle thinks that her solver could be kind, he could. When was the last time you smiled, Puzzle Man?" I asked.

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow over his button-eye, "I am smiling, Puzzle,"

"No," I said, slapping him. Stevie gasped, and Drocell quickly put his hands on my shoulders, "When was the last time you _smiled_?"

His eye was wide, and he slowly turned to look at me, for once seeing something other than a puzzle…hopefully.

"So much, so much, so much," He said, covering his face with his hands. My face shifted into pity as I touched his stitched-together shoulder.

"So much what?" I asked. He pulled back his hand, revealing a face twisted with madness and depression.

"So much…power," He said, looking towards the window, "The Clockwork Army will get you, yes they will, Puzzle, and only I can save you. So come with me, puzzle," He held out his hand, and it was slapped away by Drocell again.

"You should know my answer to that," I said. He only laughed; a mad, horrible, _puzzling_ laugh.

"Ha hah a ha! Eeeeh ha ha ha~" He held his stomach, bending over, "The Puzzle won't come, will it? Then I will make you come, yes I will, Puzzle," He said, reaching for my shoulders. This time slapping him away was the least of what Drocell did.

With the flick of his hand, Drocell had shot out strings from his wrist, wrapping around the Puzzle Man's throat.

"Terribly sorry," Drocell said, "But Miss Joy is _my_ doll to control,"

"Drocell…please stop," I said quietly. He complied and let go of the man, sending him choking to the ground.

"As you wish," He said, bowing.

"Young Master!" Mey-Rin said, running into the room. I was shocked to see her with her glasses off, but listened nonetheless.

"Young Master, we can't hold them off anymore, no we can't! They're too much!"

Ciel stepped up, but Drocell stopped him.

"I thought to myself, Let me. I know how to deal with simple dolls such as these," With that he grabbed my hand and held me in his arms bridal style…

And jumped out the window.

"I won't even bother to scream," I said quietly on the way down.

Drocell landed in front of the Clockwork Army, setting me down. He looked at me as the army approached, and smiled.

"Would you like to do the honors with me, Miss Joy?"

I immediately knew what he meant, and cleared my throat.

"Of course,"

We both placed our hands at our chests, and started to sing.

"London Bridge is falling down,"

Crash to the left,

"Falling down,"

Crash to the right,

"Falling down,"

The center part of the army all came tumbling.

"London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady,"

The entire army stopped working, and clattered, moaning like respectable zombies.

"Drocell," I said, "That was amazing! I thought that only worked with your dolls!"

Drocell smiled, and picked me up again, putting me on his shoulder, "It is a law, Miss Joy. I thought to myself, in all essence my dolls and these are all the same-dolls. The same song is what's needed to control them,"

I grinned and hugged his head, "That's my wooden Spiderman~"

At that time, The Puzzle Man came rushing out, followed by Stevie and the others. He took one look at the wrecked bodies, and smirked.

"Quite powerful eh? By the way…Puzzle," He looked at me. My body immediately tense up.

"W-What?"

"You beat this army with the power of song. Tell me, am I not a doll of other people's bodies?" He motioned over himself, "Can you not defeat me with song? You can't, can you? You see, Puzzle, I cannot be changed. So everything that you said up there was irrelevant,"

He smiled,

And ran off, faster than I'd even seen Sebastian run.

"A-AH!" Ciel said, surprised, "Sebastian, go after him! And Joy! Why are you smiling?!" It was funny to see him that flustered, but that wasn't the reason.

"Because, just now," I said, "He called them people, not puzzles,"

**Author's note! Okay, so this was a pretty long chapter. For me. But anyways, I hope you like it, and remember the poll! Review, or no update!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

** Quick Author's note!**

** Okay, so I have decided to do a separate story for GrellxOC and I already have all the ideas, buuuuuut, I'm going to need your help! So, I will have a contest, on who can send me the most appealing description of the main character, cause I have no idea what she should look like. Winner gets a one-shot with them in the story, or, if they have a fanfiction, a one-shot based off of their fanfiction! (As long as it's not rated M, and I know what it's based off of,) **

**Stevie P.O.V.**

"I am making the sheets, making the sheets, making the sheets,~" I sang peacefully. My hands gracefully spread out along the bedcovers, smoothing down every fold.

"I am making the sheeeeets~" I held the long note, then ended it with my fist in the air,

"LIKEABOSS HATERS!"

I love being a maid.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

I sat next to Ciel as we all ate breakfast at the dining table. I always admired him for not making his servants eat meals in a different place than he did, instead letting them join at the table. I know he only started doing that when I came here, but it's the effort that counts.

"Stevie," He started, eyeing me with a glare. I gulped. Midget/Pirate/Pimp Lord wasn't happy.

Let me tell you what happens when he isn't happy:

One: Midget feels urge to kill other midget.

Two: Other midget runs away.

Or Three: Both midgets reduce to a midget-staring contest.

"What is it, Ciel?" I asked. He sighed, rubbing his temples with his thumbs.

"Please don't sing your _songs_ so early in the morning,"

I perked up, a smirk on my face.

"Oh, so I can sing them at night then?"

"Just be quiet,"

I laughed silently and resumed to eating my meal. Looking up, I found Joy eyeing Drocell with confusion as he sipped his tea, while Sebastian stood by Ciel like the bitch he is. As usual, Drocell took small parts of food and gently pushed them into Joy's mouth, seemingly enjoying the blush that spread across her face.

It was an incredible, beautiful day outside, blue skies and everything. The cheesy naturephile in me decided it was time to go and explore outside again.

"Alright then," I said, clearing my place and getting up, "I shall explore the town today!"

"No you won't," Ciel said. I pouted.

"O why, Pimp Lord?"

"Putting your atrocious nicknames aside, you are far too danger-prone. I will be coming with you,"

I froze, shocked still for a moment. Then a small smile came to my face.

"You... are worried about me?"

"…" Ciel didn't answer, just looked away. I tried to fight down the oncoming attack of blushes, but it was no use. I quickly turned my tomato of a head and headed to the kitchen, determined to wash the dishes until those bitches were sparkling.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

The town of London was alive and vibrant. I happily observed from the carriage window, with Ciel's failing attempts to pull me back inside.

The ride finally stopped, letting Ciel and I get out. I could tell Ciel was annoyed that I still wore my tank top, shorts and boots (yes, I washed them,) but I enjoyed getting the looks, cause I knew it made him mad.

"Soooo," I drawled out, "Where should we go, Ciel?" I asked. He shot me an annoyed glance.

"I thought I told you to call me Young Master when in public,"

"Honey, you ain't that much of a pimp,"

We walked along the sidewalk until two young men came up to us, probably around their twenties, or maybe still teens. I was always bad with the age thing.

" 'Ello," One of them said, tipping his hat. I smiled, while Ciel glared at him for no apparent reason again. I think he comes on auto-pilot like that.

"Hi," I said. One of the young men smiled in a friendly manner down at me.

"So, tell me, wha' are two pre-ey lasses like you doin' down 'ere, eh?" He grinned.

It took a while to process that.

I held a hand over my mouth as Ciel's face grew red. The other young man smiled too, bending down and trying to look Ciel in the eye.

"Oh, she's a shy one, ain't ya? Oh, bu' yer so pre-ey, tha' you are," He winked at the ever-redding Ciel, while I had to fight to control my laughter. That was, until the other man took it upon himself to put his arm over my shoulders.

"Say, why don' you come with us for a while, eh? Two pre-ey girls like you shan't be left alone," He bent down next to my ear, while I froze in shock. Ciel looked up, and did something I never thought he would do.

Ciel put his hand to his chin, and looked up at the men with wide eyes.

"Please, sirs," He said with a high voice. I just about fainted, "Let us be on our way,"

The two boys looked amazed and happy, "Oohh, she spoke! We ain't le-en you go with a pre-ey voice like that, missy," One said. Ciel glared at the one on my shoulders.

"Um," I perked up. They looked at me, smiling, "You see, Ciel's kinda, a…er…boy," I pointed to him awkwardly. The two men looked from me to him, while one burst out laughing.

"I could still swing that way you kno-"

"OKAY we're leaving Stevie," Ciel grabbed my hand and ran out of there.

Once we had ran far enough, we stopped. Ciel panted while I burst out laughing.

"Th-that was hilarious!" I said, "Where did you learn to be so cute?"

Ciel blushed, looking down, "Not telling."

We both sat down on a bench, staring at the ocean view. I let the breeze through my fingers, observing the longer, blacker nails that came with being a demon.

"Stevie," Ciel started, looking at me seriously. I gulped.

"Y-Yes?"

"I….was originally going to take you out on the town, anyway," He said quietly, still looking me in the eyes.

I blushed. What was he saying?

"You were?" I asked. Ciel nodded.

"Yes, you see, Stevie, I…" He rubbed the back of his neck. It looked like he was about to say something more when I heard another voice from behind us.

"Hey, pre-ey lass. You want some fun?" A drunkard asked. I glared at him, standing up to my full height (not much) and giving him a kick that sent him flying and knocked-out into a wall. I sat back down, dusting off my hands.

"Yes?"

Ciel looked slightly shocked at my actions, but cleared his throat nonetheless.

"Stevie, I-"

A dog suddenly came running by, barking and making a huge racket. It was only until it ran off again did things quiet down.

"I repeat, yes?"

"I-"

The drunkard woke up, and stupidly asked, "Quite a kick you got there, missy-" I punched his head, yelling.

"For pete's sake, Fate, stop interrupting Ciel!" I screamed at the sky.

No answer.

Bad sky.

I sat back down once more, prepared to respond, and-

"Oh for the love of God,"

Ciel roughly grabbed my face, pulling me into a kiss that lasted for at least a minute. He was lucky I could hold my breath that long. When he broke away he went back and slipped his tongue into my mouth, tasting my lips and slipping his arms around my waist.

I just kinda sat there.

When Ciel finally pulled back again, his eye was low and lust-like, he was panting, and the eyepatch was about to slip off. I habitually fixed it and proceeded to stare at him.

And stare.

And stare.

And stare.

"That's my feelings for you," He said at last, stroking my hair. It felt different than when Derek did it. I almost liked it.

"Ciel…" I said, my eyes still wide. Ciel…loved me? Did I even love him back?

"I know that you may not have feelings for me, Stevie," He continued talking, "But please note that I will never give up on you," He kissed my hand, "Ever,"

I nodded, looking down and trying to wrap my mind around what he just said. This wasn't something I could take lightly. I might just love Ciel, but then again, I might just really like the boy.

"I…don't know," I said at last. Ciel looked at me intently.

"I don't know. Ciel, I have no idea whether I love you or I'm just….grateful,"

"Grateful?"

"Yes, because you gave me a place to sleep and wonderful friends and family, I don't know whether I'm just imagining all of that or if I really do love you as a person," I grabbed his hand which was posed over mine, "Give me a few days, Ciel, and let me think about this,"

Ciel nodded, smiling for once. Not a smirk, a smile.

"Very well. But remember, this doesn't mean that your maid duties are off at all,"

I laughed, ruffling his hair, "Darn,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Alois was feeling something he had never felt before. Okay, well, maybe, but only when he was little, and Luca had just died.

Alois was feeling sad.

When he and Penny had gone to see her sister off to the morgue, the events that took place were enough to make Penny cry tears of anger, and even Alois wasn't feeling so hot.

Flashback:

"Yes," Penny said, "Family,"

She grabbed his hand, leading him through the door and to the carriage. Claude helped her inside, while Alois sat next to her the entire ride, his hand protectively around hers.

The carriage stopped, leading Alois to look out the window, at the Scotland Yard surrounding something with a white sheet over it.

"I think we're here, Penny," Alois said, whispering in her ear. She looked out the window as well, eyes widening upon the sight of the body under the blanket.

"S-Sis…" She whimpered, before getting out and roughly letting go of Alois's hand.

"Penny," Alois said to himself, "Don't forget where you belong,"

Penny rushed out to the white body sheet, before the Yard held her back.

"Sorry, young lad," One of the officers said, "No place for children,"

"That's my sister!" Penny screamed, "Just let me see her!"

The Yard looked at eachother, seeming uneasy.

"Correction, lad," One of them said, tipping his hat, "That was your sister,"

Penny didn't understand, and burst through the wall of men, and threw off the sheet. Alois was close behind her, but stopped once he saw what she did.

Penny was frozen stiff, and let out the most heart wrenching, loudest, saddest scream in the world.

"NO!" She cried, "NO! NO! NO!"

Alois stepped in front of her, shielding her view of the dismembered corpse. Even Alois was once to almost retch at the sight, before he bent down, finding a note that was embedded in a hand.

"What does this mean?" Alois asked himself as he held Penny. He let his eyes repeatedly scan over the words, trying to make sense of them.

_I need a harder Puzzle._

**Remember, review or I won't update!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

Puzzle Man, Arc End

It was something in the way that he moved-no. No, no, no. That sounds way to much like a song lyric.

How about the color of his eyes- well that wasn't any better.

Okay. Screw it. Ciel Phantomhive was even more adorable than usual.

Call it flirting, but ever since the damn little shota had confessed his feelings to me, he somehow had this aura of superior cuteness around him like a shroud. I would walk by him in the hallways, and even when he'd just turn to me to ask a simple question, his head was tilted downwards while his eyes looked up at me.

I don't get it!

**Ciel P.O.V.**

Courting Stevie was one of the most impossible things that I have done. The girl was completely dense, and thick-minded and…ugh!

So, I tried the direct approach: Trying to be physically attractive to her. This was me, no experience in courting, yet expecting to obtain Stevie Johnstantine.

This was harder than I thought.

**Penny P.O.V.**

There was something missing in me since the day I saw my sister dead in the streets. It wasn't my heart or a piece of my soul…no.

It was my humanity.

I didn't hate the Puzzle Man. Nor, did I loathe him. All that I felt was simple ice, surrounding all thoughts I had of him, all the different ways I could do him in with my blade. Through the heart? Or the neck?

Alois watched me with his ice blue eyes carefully, observing every facial tick, every creased eyebrow, and every lip bite.

I loved Alois, I truly did. When he kissed me, I didn't know what I was going to do if I allowed my guard down, so I was still, tense, and silent. But I couldn't tell Alois now; I needed to focus on the Puzzle Man first.

"Alois," I said at last, causing him to perk up, "If the Puzzle Man is going to strike again, where do you think he would go?"

Alois shrugged, nonchalantly rolling around on the couch, "I don't know, Penny. It seems that he has a certain knack for killing women though, and young ones at that. Especially ones with dark hair, like your sister," He rolled around again, standing up.

I sighed, biting my thumb. Dark hair, young, women….There were millions like that in London!

"Wait," Alois said, suddenly sitting up. I looked at him, curiosity peaked, "Dark hair, young…in this area…I know the perfect bait!" Alois started giggling again, like he was innocent, spinning around the room with his arms spread. He ran over to me, grabbed my hands and spun around with me.

"We can get the ugly girl!"

**Joy P.O.V.**

Drocell wouldn't let me go outside anymore without him beside me. I almost found it annoying, but then remembered how dangerous the Puzzle Man really was. Drocell was only trying to protect me.

I looked at him smiling at this fact. Drocell was truly the sweetest person in the world. With his solemn face, beautiful eyes, and gorgeous voice…

Holy crap. Don't fall in love with the puppet.

"Miss Joy," Drocell said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Would you care to stand still for a moment?"

I cocked an eyebrow, doing as he said and remaining there. Drocell walked behind me, clicking and clacking as he went, and covered my eyes with his gloves hands.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

"Miss Joy, listen to me, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for quite some time now," He whispered in my ear. As I listened to the click-click of his gears, the sweet monotone of his voice, I suddenly took back my earlier statement.

The puppet was too damn attractive.

"W-W-What is it?"

"Miss Joy, hear this song for me, will you?" He put his mouth closer to my ear, and sang.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady," At the end of 'lady' he slid his hand to my shoulder, and turned me around.

"Uh, Drocell, what are you doing…"

**Stevie P.O.V.**

Ciel…oh dear. I was actually starting to like him. Me. Liking the shota-king. No, just, no.

I brought Ciel his cake again today, walking into his study and putting the chocolate slice down on his desk. He looked up and smirk-smiled at me.

"Having a nice day, Stevie?"

Uh oh. Ciel NEVER asks how I'm doing…

"Y-Yeah, you?"

"Fine, as a matter of fact," He was acting WAY to cheerful… "But, Stevie-"

"CiiiiiEEEELLLLLLL!"

And guess who burst through the doors?

"T-Trancy?!" Ciel said, standing up. Alois proudly walked through the doors, followed by a red-haired girl with a cold look in her eyes.

"Yes, Ciel, it's me," Alois said boredly, then looked at me, "I'm going to need to borrow the ugly girl for a moment,"

"What?" I asked, "Why? And don't call me ugly!"

"Whatever. You see, Penny here," He held up the red-haired girl in front of him, "Has a problem. I'm sure you've heard of a certain…Puzzle Man?"

We all froze.

"Yes…" Ciel said after a minute, "He nearly tried to kidnap Stevie's cousin,"

Alois fake-pouted and clasped his hands together, "Oh…what a pity, but- wait. Kidnap her?" He had a calculating look on his face, "Then, we don't need the ugly girl, we can use her!" He said quietly. I growled and shoved him against the wall with my hands at his throat.

"You…" I said, "Don't even joke about using my cousin for one of your stupid tests!"

"Alois!" The girl cried out. I turned around, and, at the sight of her pained face, let the annoying blonde drop. He coughed and sputtered for the longest time before standing up again.

And, of course, to make the situation even more chaotic, Joy and Drocell had to come in right at that moment.

"Joy!" I said, "Oh geez, what a time for you to come in now…" I stopped when I got a closer look at her blushing face, "Joy, why are there splinters in your lips?"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"I don't see why we have to all look for him _together_," Ciel said, pouting as we rode in the carriage. I smiled, finding it funny.

"Look on the bright side, Ciel. At least we don't have to ride in the same carriage,"

"True,"

We all had teamed up to look for the Puzzle Man. 'Penny' has issues with him because of her sister, Joy was kidnapped, Joy was MY cousin, Ciel…I don't know, Drocell loved Joy, and Alois loved Penny (it was obvious), and Sebastian was Ciel's bitch.

End of story.

"Where do you think he is?" Joy asked. Ciel studied some important-looking papers.

"I don't know, but judging by his patterns I'd say he's in this area. But," Ciel looked up, his one exposed eye darkening, "We must be careful, we have no idea how much-"

The carriage came to a halt suddenly, throwing us all to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" I said to myself, getting up. I looked out the window, expecting to see a traffic block.

Why does the Victorian era have to be so damn unpredictable?

"P-Puzzle Man," I said quietly, looking at the smiling figure in front of the carriage. The entire street was empty, a rare calm night. Puzzle Man stood in front of us, smirking.

"I've come for Puzzle," He reached out his hand, "Give Puzzle to me now,"

I growled, stepping out onto the road and taking steps towards him, but not leaving the carriage area, "Back off. You don't know what you're dealing with,"

"I think I do, two servants, committed lap-dogs to the Earl of Phantomhive, what a brat,"

I talked to Ciel but kept my eyes on the enemy, "Ciel, just give me a fucking order to kill this guy,"

"Stevie," Ciel's calm voice replied, "I would never do that to you. This is an order. Stop him. Do not kill him. Believe me," His tone darkened, "You are not that kind of person,"

I felt all the hesitation pour away from my body, "Yes, Young Master," I said, bowing, before I ran full speed at the Puzzle Man. He dodged quickly, before striking back with sewing needles. Using my hand I swept them aside like grass, and aimed a kick at his head, lodging him in the temple. He stumbled and fell backwards, while I landed on him with my elbow in his stomach.

He grunted, wheezing and turning over. Sebastian came up beside me, smirking, "You handled that quite well, Miss Johnstantine," He said. I sighed.

"Thank you. Now let's lock him up again and go home,"

"Not…so fast…"

He just wouldn't quit, would he?

The Puzzle Man got up slowly, shaking with effort. I blew hair out of my eyes. I was almost sorry to beat up this guy in this state. Almost.

"Dude, give it a break already, you're through," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I was about to walk away when Sebastian caught my wrist.

"Don't go yet, Miss Johnstantine," He said, narrowing his eyes, "I have a feeling that he's not done yet, look," He pointed to the Puzzle Man, who was already back and up on his feet. I gasped. That shouldn't have been humanly possible!

"Well then," I said, with a darker tone that what I normally had, "You just keep on coming back, don't ya? Then, I guess," I cracked my knuckles, a sharp grin on my face, "I'll just have to make it otherwise,"

I ran at him, jumping and aiming my foot for his chest. I knew it. He wouldn't be able to dodge me fast enough.

You all know how bitchy fate is, right?

In one move, Puzzle Man grabbed my ankle and slammed me down on the ground. I winced with the pain, but sprung up nonetheless. Puzzle Man smirked with devilish intent, jumping over me and swinging his right foot around to hit my side, which I barely dodged. I was already out of breath and breaking a sweat. What was this guy?

Puzzle Man leaned in quickly and delivered a punch through my gut, sending my sprawling to the ground. I barely heard Ciel's cry of my name before Puzzle Man was over me, grinning.

"What…are you?" I wheezed out, "No human…is that strong…"

Puzzle Man chuckled, "I am not human, demon. Do you honestly think I'd waste my time sewing on the limbs of mere humans? Humans are a waste of time, and so are demons," He bent down, looking me straight in the eyes with so much malicious intent that I truly believed looks could kill, "I believe you may have heard of angels, correct?"

My eyes grew wide. Sebastian told me about the angels. Or, at least one of them.

"Angels?" I questioned. He nodded, still smirking.

"Or, to be specific, a certain one, named…if I am correct…Angela?"

I froze. Behind me, I heard Sebastian 'hmm' thoughtfully. But by now, I couldn't move. I could only be held in place by this monster with angel flesh on his hands.

"But… how?" I said.

"Believe me, it'd be pointless to ask, now then," He grinned insanely, pulling out a dagger and aiming it at my heart, "Die!"

Sebastian shot forwards and knocked the Puzzle Man off me, helping me up.

"I do hope that you aren't too shaken by that," He said, shaking his head disappointedly, "You still must protect the Young Master,"

I nodded, "Not just him," I looked back to Joy, who was standing there, wide-eyed. Why did we even bring her in the first place?!

Penny P.O.V.

I heard the commotion outside. If this was enough to stop the Phantomhive's carriage, then something big must be going on. Ignoring Alois' protests, I stepped outside the carriage to see the one thing I had come for.

Puzzle Man.

There he was, fighting Stevie, faster than any demon I had ever seen; even Claude. But he was able to pin Stevie down, and almost stab through her heart, until Sebastian came and started to battle with him instead.

I grit my teeth. None of the people would be able to take my revenge away from me. I would kill the Puzzle Man, or die trying. There wasn't anybody who could stop me.

I started to rush forward, but Alois caught my wrist, "You really think you stand a chance against him?" He asked. I nodded. Alois sighed, shaking his head like there was nothing else he could do, "Very well then, but, before you go, do me a favor, will you?" He smiled innocently, cocking his head. I turned around.

"If it's for you, Alois, then of course," I greeted him with a smile, "We are friends after all, right?"

Alois chuckled, "Penny, that is the exact favor I want you to do for me,"

"What?"

Alois rushed forward and kissed me, wrapping his hands around my waist and slipping his tongue into my mouth. Once again, I was frozen solid, but began to relax into it, tangling my hands in his hair.

He pulled back. I stared at him for a moment, and then it dawned on me. I just kissed Alois! What was I thinking?!

"That wasn't a goodbye kiss," He smirked devilishly, cupping my cheek, "Remember that,"

I gulped, pulled away, and began to walk towards the Puzzle Man with new hope in my heart.

Puzzle Man leapt towards Sebastian, kicking at his face, only to be dodged and struck at in turn. I ran forward, pulling out my dagger and aiming for his back.

I threw the blade, and was satisfied and slightly shocked when it embedded itself in his back. He screamed in agony, wrenching his arms around to try and take it out, but not being able to reach that far.

"What did you do?!" He yelled at me turning around. I put on a haughty glare, hands on hips and teeth bared.

"You killed my sister," I said, "My kin, who had nobody else to take her in. Don't you know not to mess with a person's family?"

"I second that!" Stevie yelled from behind.

Puzzle Man growled, sweating with the pain, "All…I want…is Puzzle," He said, desperate, "Please…give Puzzle…To me,"

Joy P.O.V.

Drocell was holding me tight as we watched the battle rage on. My eyes had tears in them, but I refused to let them fall. After hearing the Puzzle Man's words, I knew what I had to do.

"Drocell," I said quietly, "Please let me go for a minute,"

"But Miss Joy,"

"I'll be fine, Drocell," I looked up, "I really will,"

"…Very Well,"

He stiffly released me, and I started walking towards the heavily panting Puzzle Man, who looked at me with surprise and happiness.

"Puzzle?" He questioned hopefully, "Puzzle! Come, Puzzle!" He reached out his hand, stretched it, with such eagerness that I almost considered taking it out of pity. But then, I remembered what had to be done.

I kneeled down before him, looking his straight in the eyes, "Puzzle Man," I said, "I want you to listen to me carefully. What you do is hurting other people, and I know you know that. I know that you know what pain is, because I can see it in your eyes now. Puzzle Man, that pain that you feel in your back is only a fraction of what you have made others feel. But, don't be discouraged. I want you to feel, Puzzle Man," I stroked his cheek, "Because I know you are different, and that is a gift that not many possess. But please know that what you're doing is killing people, murdering them. But, for me, please, change just a tiny bit," I smiled, bringing my hand back.

Puzzle Man's eyes filled with tears, and he gulped with the effort of holding them back, "All the Puzzles…people…I…made them…feel this way?"

I nodded, solemn, "Much, much worse,"

He grit his teeth, "I'm…sorry…" He said, "I'm so…sorry,"

I smiled, standing up and sighing, "Apology accepted," I dusted off my hands, "Now then, let's get that dagger out of your back, shall we?"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Stevie P.O.V.

Puzzle Man passed out shortly after we pulled the blade out of his back. Turns out he only hand the arms and legs of Angela, not the torso, which made sense, considering how that's where all the major organs are…

What bugged me was the fact that they made me pull out the blade. Okay, I've dealt with puppets, demons, blue antelopes, and corpses, but I do NOT like bloody things like that. Gross!

"Eeelch," I said, dropping the blade and making a face. Ciel smirked.

"You can surely handle more than that," He said, raising an eyebrow. A vein ticked.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't like blood!"

"Oh that's more than obvious to me,"

"You…!"

Joy helped us load Puzzle Man into the carriage, where we rode with him the whole way back to Phantomhive Manor.

"Ciel," I said, thinking over Joy's earlier speech, "I think you should take him in,"

"What?!" Ciel said, alarmed, "Why? The man's a murderer!" He glared coldly at the sleeping person. I sighed.

"I know, but I think Joy got through to him. You should make him a Phantomhive servant, teach him about humanity," I looked at him in pity for the first time, "Like you would teach a misbehaving child,"

Ciel sighed and pouted, muttering a "Fine, if you insist," I smiled and giggled. Yeah, he was pretty cute like that.

Wait…

Aw crap.

I liked him back, didn't I?

_Well, this would certainly be an interesting way to tell him,_ I thought to myself_, Riding all alone in a carriage and the only thing to damper the mood is the unconscious murderer on the floor…_

"Ciel," I said seriously, trying to think about what I was about to do, "I need to tell you something,"

Ciel looked at me, slightly surprised, "…Very well then. What is it?"

"Ciel, I think I like you,"

Even now I say that the look on his face was absolutely priceless. ABSOLUTLEY.

"…St-Stevie," He said, blushing, "I'm v-very happy to hear that,"

"Really?"

Ciel suddenly froze, and smirked a smile similar to Sebastian's. I gulped. This wasn't good.

"Of course, Stevie,"

Ciel leaned forward over Puzzle Man and pressed his lips hard to mine, pinning me against the wall of the carriage. I froze, but then relaxed and he pulled back, still smiling.

"I _do not_ flirt with my butler,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Joy P.O.V.

Drocell, Stevie, Ciel, and everybody else and I all waited outside the room for the Puzzle Man to come out. Sebastian had grudgingly tended to his wounds and given him a Phantomhive Butler's uniform to wear.

I could tell that Drocell wasn't at all happy with this, but I convinced him to give the Puzzle Man a chance, and he agreed, but under one condition.

"I thought to myself, you must let me make you into a doll, Miss Joy," He said, stiffly bowing and looking straight at me, "You would have eternal life, and would be perfectly intact,"

I sighed, "Okay, but not now, alright?"

"Very well,"

"Alright," Puzzle Man said from behind the door, "I'm coming out now,"

The door opened, to reveal an embarrassed looking Puzzle Man nervously messing with his tie. I laughed. It was almost cute.

"Puzzle Man," Ciel said proudly, walking up to him with his pimp cane and all that shit, "You were a criminal, a murderer, somebody without morals. But, from here on, that man is dead. Your new name is Jonathan Albarie. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes," Puzzle Ma- sorry, Jonathan said, before getting angry looks from the other servants, "Sorry, Yes Young Master,"

Ciel remained stony-faced, "Very well then. Sebastian will show you to your quarters and inform you of your duties as a Phantomhive butler," He walked off to his room.

Jonathan and all the others left as well, before I decided to retire too. Crap, Ciel's got me speaking like a proper Brit now.

**Author's note!**

**Okay, so I know this was all a little rushed, but some sad/happy news, depending on how you like this story, the last chapter will be the next one! But, if you do like this story (which you might if you've bothered to read this far,) then I will be slightly crossing it over with my other one for Black Butler, titled: Pardon Me, But What the Hell Are You? It's a GrellxOC story :D So yeah! Review, or no update!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Well Then…

In the words of my master, Ciel Phantomhive, I must say one thing.

This is a pain in the ass.

"Ciel!" I said, holding the large box, "Why do I gotta carry it? Get Sebastian to!" I walked up the stairs cautiously as Ciel watched from a distance, smirking.

"Sebastian is dealing with the other idiot servants at the moment, which only leaves you,"

I grunted as I walked up another five steps, "Well, what about Jonathan? AND HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'OTHER' IDIOT SERVANTS?!" I forgot that I had to box in my hands, and nearly toppled over. Just three more steps…

"Jonathan is busy being trained by Sebastian as well. I think you can handle this much," He walked up the steps easily, smirking at me the whole way through.

Ciel stood at the top of the steps, tapping his cane.

"Come now," He said, "Hurry and bring that box up. You can rest it here,"

I grunted, heaving and finally getting it up the last steps. Panting, I walked around the box.

"If you think that you can just- mmph!" Ciel leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, bringing his hand to the back of my neck and leaning in more. Despite us being a couple, I was still frozen. I mean, dude, the guy had his tongue in my mouth!

"There you go," Ciel said as he leaned back, "Was that so hard?"

"N-Nooooo…"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Joy P.O.V.**

Drocell and I walked together along the gardens, him quiet and me as well. We just enjoyed each other's company. Drocell suddenly stopped, and turned towards me.

"Joy," He said, "I thought to myself, would you tilt your head up for a minute?" He looked so cute I had no choice but to comply.

"Sure," I said. I looked up, and Drocell slowly started to lean towards me. Before I could ask what he was doing, his dry, wooden lips were pressed against mine. He leaned back as quick as he leaned in, smiling.

"Miss Joooyyyy!" I heard a voice call from behind me. Turning around, I saw Jonathan waving energetically and running towards me.

"Hello, Miss Joy," He said, smiling. He had done a complete 180 ever since we took him in, "How is your day?"

"It's fine, thank you Jonathan," I said. Jonathan blushed and looked down.

"No problem…"

"Joy,"

I turned to look at Drocell, who was glaring at Jonathan. Not again…

"Yes, yes, Drocell, let's go. Bye Jonathan!" I called, waving. Puppets are so jealous.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**In the Trancy Mansion:**

"You won't escape…"

"You do forget that before I met you I was a right good sneak, yes?"

"And you forget that I have Claude, yes?"

"….Shit,"

Penny ran for dear life as Alois sent Claude chasing after her down the halls. He grabbed her around the waist and tossed her to his master, who, somehow, caught her bridal style. Now, one would think that Penny would be blushing in this case- no. She was pale and petrified.

"Now," Alois said, smiling evilly, "Let us dress you up a little for the ball tonight, yes?"

"Alois!"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Stevie P.O.V.**

We journeyed to the Trancy Mansion in the Phantomhive carriage, Joy and I talking happily while Ciel pouted and Jonathan and Sebastian drove. Drocell sat next to Joy and of course I was seated near Ciel, but with him brooding I pretended like I wasn't.

"We're here, my lord," Sebastian said as the carriage stopped. I sighed. I hated wearing this damn dress, but Ciel said that if he was going to be tortured by traveling to the 'damn Trancy manor' then I would have to be tortured by wearing a dress.

My master is evil.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," He said, grumbling. I smiled and patted him on the head.

"We've gotta thank them for helping us out with Jonathan, it's the least we can do,"

"Fine…"

We walked through the doors in a group, Drocell –for some reason- carrying Joy on his shoulders (she was short enough) and the two butlers shadowing us. Ciel grabbed my hand as Alois and Penny came. Penny was dressed up as a girl for a change, and didn't look any happier about it than I was.

"Hello, Ciel," Alois said, giggling. Ciel glared until I nudged him. He coughed and put on his pimp poker face.

"Hello, Tran- _ow_- _Alois_ Trancy,"

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"Oh, the music's starting," Alois said, ignoring me, "Penny, let's dance!"

They waltzed across the floor, Alois glaring at any man that looked at her while Ciel offered his hand. I smiled and took it, and together we danced the night away.

God that was cheesy.

**Joy P.O.V.**

Drocell was a horrible dancer. I'm serious. Absolutely horrible. I mean, I knew the guy was stiff, but seriously! He kept stepping on my toes at least three times a minute.

Fortunately, though, I found it hilarious.

"Drocell!" I said as he did it again, "Ha! Dr-Drocell, st-stop!"

He seemed very, very intent on doing this right. Very intent.

"I thought to myself, I shall master this, dear Joy," He said. I laughed uncontrollably, which caused him to do his awkward-yet-still-cute-wooden-pout.

"I'm serious, Joy," He said. I nodded.

"Suuuureeee,"

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Alois announced that he was going to have a fireworks show. Stevie and Joy knew that if modern fireworks were dangerous, Victorian fireworks were a gift from hell.

"Come on, Come on, Miss Joy," Jonathan said, "They're about to launch!"

"Houston, we have a problem," Stevie said as she passed her cousin. Joy nodded while Ciel looked puzzled.

"What does that mean, Stevie?" He said.

"In about 150 years you'll get it,"

"O...k…."

The fireworks went up, and everybody 'oohed' and 'ahhed' in a cliché way. Even Joy and Stevie, who were cowering in a corner, were amazed.

"Wow…" Jonathan said, "They're almost prettier than Miss Joy,"

Drocell eyed him and leaned close to Jonathan's shoulder, "I thought to myself, some people in this world _ought_ to _watch their mouths_, Jonathan," And leaned back up. Jonathan was frozen solid.

"Y-Yes sir…"

Ciel looked at Stevie, who by now had stopped cowering and admired the light show. He honestly loved her. He loved her strength, her wit, and even her odd comments and 'songs' she would sing in the morning.

_We are demons now…_Ciel thought to himself, _I am a demon as well as Sebastian and Stevie, Joy will be a doll soon to join the likes of Drocell, and I don't know what the hell we'll do about Jonathan. But, nevertheless, we will be together for all eternity._

He kept his gaze on her, _Thank you, Stevie Johnstantine._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, so I know this chappie was a little short but I was really eager to finish this story. And don't worry, I will be crossing it over with my other story: Pardon Me, But What the Hell Are You? a GrellxOC fanfic. And yes, he is paired with a girl. Anyways, I would say review or no update, but….**

**Okay then, goodbye from IOS!**


End file.
